Vongola Boy : Past
by DW27
Summary: In the future, Sawada Tsunayoshi successfully became the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family. He was also became a father like any other normal man. His son's life will be shaped on the day he was being targeted and what's this? he's going back to the past?
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. I am not that good in writing but I wanted to share my imaginations with everyone (even though it's hard to express it through writing). Anyway, Please review this, it will be a great help for me. Thanks**

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon. =) **

***This chapter 1 happened in the future more than 10 years later. This time Tsuna has a son and is currently staying with him at the Vongola Headquarters in Italy. He is being hometutored by Gokudera. **

**** If you are wondering why otona I-pin is here (in the chapter) (and is in Italy) well, it's because, this chapter happened more than 10 years later. And in this story I-pin decided to be a part of Vongola and is currently partnered with Lambo during missions. Another possible reason is, this is what her future like from one of the parallel worlds.**

**If it's still not clear, feel free to ask. =)**

* * *

[Chapter One: Curiosity]

"To this point, you must add the first given number to the product of this two numbers and-"

"The answer is 216.15."

"As expected from the son of juudaime. You're doing great on math aren't you, Yuuki?"

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you, Uncle Hayato."

"You're a smart kid too you know?" Gokudera complimented.

The door of the room suddenly opened. Lambo and I-pin went inside the room as Gokudera wondered. "What are you two doing in here?"

"We came here to get Sawada-san's son." Charming I-pin said.

"For what?"

"To play, right Vongola no chibi-chan?" Stylish Lambo smiled.

"How dare you say that to-"

"It's alright, Uncle Hayato. I asked them for a favor. Besides our study time is almost over. So can I go with them now?"

"Well, you've done great today. So I guess I can dismiss you."

"Cool! Thanks, Uncle Hayato!" Yuki happily said as he jumped off the chair and approached Lambo and I-pin. "Let's go guys!" The three of them left.

"Gokudera-kun, thanks for helping Yuuki today." A person who appeared at the door said.

"Ah. It's nothing, juudaime. I am happy that I could help him." Gokudera said. "He has been doing great on all the major subjects. He's a smart kid."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tsuna replied. "I'm glad he did not end up being like me when I was seven. Haha. I was pretty pathetic at that time."

"That's not true. I'm sure you've done something great, juudaime."

"Thanks." Tsuna accepted what Gokudera said to him. Although he can only remember the pathetic days before he met Reborn. "I was very worried about that kid. I really don't want him to be involved in this world- the Mafia World. But every time I tried to separate him from this world, he's becoming more interested to be a Mafioso."

"Juudaime…" Gokudera looked at his boss's worried expression.

"I really never wanted to be a boss of a Mafia group in the first place. But to all the things that had happened to me, all of my friends were involved. I can't escape being the boss just to protect everyone."

"Juudaime, Yuuki is a very talented kid. He thinks of others too before his own. He has inherited that part from you. And whatever Yuuki wants to be, he has the right to choose what he really wants to do."

"But still, this kind of thing… This world is very dangerous. I wanted him to live as a normal kid. I want him to enjoy his life to the fullest. I don't want him to be in this battleground place." Tsuna strongly said. "But I have to trust him for now."

"You're right, juudaime."

"Ne, Vongola no chibi-chan. Where do you want to go this time?" Lambo asked facing Yuuki who is walking along with them with a big smile. "Yare yare, it looks like the vongola isn't listening to me."

"Do you plan to go to the hill and sketch the wonderful view of the ocean?" I-pin said as she bends to be noticed by Yuuki. "Maybe you wanted to hang out with –"

"We're going to go to a pastry shop. I wanted to eat something with you guys." Yuuki childishly said. "You see, I've read an article yesterday on a magazine about a very popular pastry here in Italy."

"Is it ricotta cheese? Biscotti ennesi? Cuccia? Biancomangiare?" Lambo asked as he thinks of all the popular pastries that he knew.

Yuuki slowly shook his head and said, "No. It's Cannolo. Cannolo lightly sprinkled with confectioner's sugar."

"Oh… of all the pastries that I knew, that is one I don't know." Lambo said.

"You two sure knows a lot about pastries." I-pin said, smiling.

"Tsuna!" a voice broke the silence between Gokudera and Tsuna and it's coming from the hallway. Yamamoto who entered the room was catching for breath as he put up a worried expression on his face.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he immediately went to Yamamoto. "What happened?"

"Tsuna, where's Yuuki?" Yamamoto asked as he tightly held Tsuna's shoulders. "Where is he?"

"Don't hurt the Tenth. Just calm down and tell us what's happened." Gokudera said, pissed.

"Tsuna, hear this. I just received a note from our external advisor. It was an emergency note that says 'to guard on the Vongola tenth's son'. Tsuna, Yuuki is being targeted by a powerful mafia group."

"What?" Gokudera and Tsuna loudly and surprisingly said in unison.

"How is that? Yuuki…-" Tsuna was so worried. "This is what I'm so worried about. What am I going to do?"

"Any other details, Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked, trying to be calm.

"I heard that he was being targeted by the most corrupted mafia group in Italy. They plan to kidnap Yuuki and use him for them to be able to attain the power of Vongola. The advisors are still working on getting accurate details. For now, we need to guard on Yuuki."

"This is not good!" Tsuna loudly thought. "Where is Yuuki anyway?"

"Ah! He went out with the Cow and I-pin. I dismissed him early and went on ahead with the two." Gokudera said. He faced his boss and bowed. "I'm sorry, juudaime. If only I knew what was happening, I wouldn't allow him to leave. And now I allowed him to leave without knowing where he's going. Please forgive me."

"This isn't your fault Gokudera-kun. Don't apologize. For now, we need to find Yuuki, Lambo and I-pin. We'll never know what will happen to them; this is very dangerous to them."

"Yes, juudaime. I will send my subordinates in search of Yuuki. I, too, will find him myself." Gokudera said and hurriedly went out of the room.

"I'll go too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto picked his Shigure Kintoki that was lying on the floor and hurriedly went after Gokudera.

"Wait! I'll go find him too." Tsuna insisted. But he was not heard. "I need to find Yuuki no matter what." He thought to himself.

"This taste is so good! I like the crispiness of the dough. And the cream inside is so sweet!" Yuuki happily described the Cannolo that he was holding. "What do you think, I-pin, Lambo?"

"This is great. I thought this is just like some typical sweet something." Lambo said as the expression of liking something forms on his face.

"Yeah!" I-pin agreed.

At the park, Yuuki was walking happily ahead of the two. He stopped and looked at a happy family that was having a picnic under a huge tree. The two looked at the young boy as he enviously looks at the beautiful sight.

"I wish I could experience that. That would be really nice, don't you think?" Yuuki said with weak voice, with no expression.

"Why don't you invite the Vongola to a picnic?" Lambo suggested.

Yuuki looks away and continued walking. Lambo and I-pin shared gazes and followed the young boy.

"As if he could do that. He was always busy with stuffs. He was always inside the discussion room with Reborn, Uncle Hayato, Uncle Yamamoto, and others. I could only spend a lot of time with you guys and Uncle Hayato during study time." He said with strong feelings. "I do understand why because my father is the boss and he holds a big responsibility, but I feel kind of lonely."

"Yuuki-kun…" I-pin comfortingly muttered.

"Cheer up, Vongola no chibi-chan! That Vongola is doing everything he could to protect you and the rest of his family. I know him since I was young. Your father is so much great as you can imagine." Lambo said, smiling. "He has taken care of me, even though my past self is quite a troublesome fellow."

After Lambo said those praises to Tsuna, Yuuki couldn't imagine it. He still doesn't know a lot about his father.

On their way back to the headquarters, not that very far but like 10 km away, a loud noise blurted out. It was like a sound of a bomb. The two begun to be alert and started guarding Yuuki.

"What the heck is that?" Lambo said.

"Whatever it is, we must protect Yuuki-kun." I-pin who is already in position said with bravery.

"Yare yare, another battle e?" Lambo said as he gets his horns in hand. Men in black gathered around them. They could hear them blurting about how they missed the chance to get the Vongola's son. Lambo and I-pin signaled each other. I-pin guards Yuuki and Lambo started to change to battle mode.

"THUNDER SET!" Lambo screamed as a huge lightning from the dark clouds strikes him.

"Why do those ugly looking guys want me?" Yuuki asked as he stands behind I-pin.

"Yuuki-kun, you need to get out of here. I smell danger in here. You're not safe." I-pin said, worried. "After I count 1-3, let's run together away from here."

"What? What about Lambo?" Yuuki hesitantly said.

"Lambo will be alright. He's strong. And those men are just low class Mafioso. Our priority is to get you somewhere safe." I-pin said as fast as she could. She gripped Yuuki's hand but he released his arm from I-pin's grip. "I am not going somewhere safe while Lambo plays as a decoy. I want him to go with us." Yuuki said with strong demand, with serious eyes, with worry, with fear.

"Yuuki-kun, you need to understand that this is for your ow-"I-pin said but was cut when an explosion that caused a huge black smoke went to them. They could hear Lambo calling them with worried tone and after that their vision became all black.

After an hour, Lambo and I-pin was found by the subordinates of Gokudera lying on the ground 10 km from the Vongola headquarters, unconscious and has slight injuries. Beside I-pin were a ring and a note from an unknown sender.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Room

[Chapter 2: The Mysterious Room]

"Tsuna, calm down." Yamamoto said as he looks at his friend worriedly.

"Juudaime, let's discuss on how we can bring Yuuki back. I think he's still safe as of now." Gokudera said. "That Mafia group wouldn't hurt him. I'm sure of it."

"Gokudera is right." A deep voice said who was sitting on a window still. "They wouldn't kill Yuuki unless their demands are not considered."

"Reborn…"Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Then what should we do?"

"Yamamoto, what are the other informations that you gathered?" Gokudera finally asked. Yamamoto faced everyone as he starts to report.

"The external advisors gave us a data about the mafia group who kidnapped Yuuki. As you can see on the monitor, this person is the boss of the Utenza family- Greg Riina. He is well known for smuggling, kidnapping, and blackmailing people. He is good in using guns and he is a dictator. He killed more than a hundred people 2 years ago. He was also used by some politicians for corruption and for voting." Yamamoto said as they look at a huge bald man who wears a black suit with a tobacco stuck in his mouth.

"So it's the well known 'Greg il Vassallo'" Reborn said. "Let's start a plan, Tsuna."

* * *

"U-ugh…" Yuuki finally woke up from his slumber. He noticed himself lying on awide bed. "Where am I?"

He was in a room, dark room. It seemed to be so quiet and empty. Only old paintings, a bed, and a sofa set can be found. The windows were covered by dark red curtains. "I was kidnapped after all. I wonder what happened to Lambo and I-pin." He tried to move and looked at everywhere. He draws the curtains and saw a wonderful sight of the ocean. "Really, where is this place?

He opened the door of the room slowly and quietly. He took a peek outside the room and looked at both sides. There're seemed to be no other people around. He closed the door and decided to tour the hallway as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. At the corner, he heard men talking to each other. They were talking about how the genius of their family made a machine more powerful than the ten-year bazooka. "They know about Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka?" Yuuki thought to himself, as he continues to eavesdrop.

As he hears the conversation of the men that is getting louder and louder, he was noticed! "Hey! Isn't he the Vongola's son that we kidnapped?" The other man said. His friend agreed. They both run after the young boy as the young boy escapes. "This is very troublesome!" Yuuki thought.

Yuuki was able to escape and make the men got lost. "Good, I can rest for a while. But if the others figured out that I escaped from that room I'm in so much trouble."

He quietly and carefully walks through the rest of the hallway where he was in and notices a basement door open. Out of his curiosity, he entered the dark room. He went all the way down and finally reached the end of the stairs. He saw computer monitors, test tubes, beakers, design board, huge machines, and specimens that are being kept inside jars and bottles. "This place is creepy. I believe it's a laboratory room."

At his left side, he saw a huge figure that is being covered by white sheet of cloth. He was so curious and he approached it. He uncovered the figure and saw a machine with fancy buttons and two huge monitors. "What could this be?" He pushed a button and the machine started to work. He was startled and became amazed. "Is this somehow a time machine? This is so great!" He studied and observed the machine then he tried to adjust some data that is shown in the monitor. "Uncle Hayato will be so amazed when he sees a real time machine. This is so awesome!"

He was busy pushing buttons and did not realize that his feet were entangled by the white cloth that he removed from the figure. He lost balance and accidentally pushed the largest button in the machine as he fell inside the compartment of the machine. Still covered and entangled with the cloth, a bright light blinded him and noticed his whole body fading like an ineffective illusion from the room.

* * *

Tsuna and the others decided to launch a raid to the Utenza's hideout. The plan was guided by the logic of Reborn and by the theoretical reasons of Gokudera and of course, with the reminders from the boss- Tsuna. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera will be taking part of the raid while the backups will be near the target place.

They brought their main weapons and other communication devices. "Let's do this, Juudaime!" Gokudera said, already well prepared.

"Yes! Giannini, please keep in touch. We'll be on our way now." Tsuna said through his headphone while the three of them are on their way.

"Of course, Juudaime, please be careful!" Giannini answered as he looks at his monitor for any updates on the data.

And from there, Tsuna's adventure inside the Utenza's hideout began.


	3. Chapter 3: Past

[Chapter 3: Past]

Some murmuring woke Yuuki up. He slowly opened his eyes as he adjusts them from the light. He found himself laying on a bed, this time not a wide one but a small one. He suddenly gets up and looks around the room. The room was small and very simple. It's smaller than his room back at the headquarters. He was startled when he saw a man descending from the floor, covering his red nose, while he blurts about the pain he received from the kick of Yuuki. "H-he's awake!" The guy said.

Yuuki examined the man's face and suddenly screamed while pointing to the guy, "DAD!"

"Eh? I'm not your Dad, kid." The guy said.

"What? There's no way you're not my dad." Yuuki said. "Err, aren't you a little smaller than usual, Dad?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? I am not your Dad. You must have mistaken me to your Dad. Are you lost kid?"

"What's your name, kid?" a young kid with yellow pacifier asked Yuuki.

"I'm Yoshiyuki Sawada, the Vongola tenth generation boss's son. Can't you remember? You're Reborn right? What happened to your body?"

"Eh? Your surname is 'Sawada'? Are you my cousin or a relative? How did you know Reborn?" Tsuna asked, confused. He turned to Reborn and said, "Reborn, do you know him?"

"No."

"What? You have got to be kidding me! Dad, it's me! Why are we here? Shouldn't we be in the Vongola Headquarters?" Yuuki asked to Tsuna.

"Eekk! How do you know about Vongola?" Tsuna surprisingly asked. "Are you a Mafioso?"

"Dame Tsuna!" Reborn said as he jumped up to Tsuna's head. "Why can't you realize, stupid Tsuna. This kid is from the future."

"Eh? How's that possible?"

"AH! Come to think of it, I might have been transported by the time machine into the past. That must be it!" Yuuki finally realized. "As expected from Reborn."

"Give me the full incident that last happened to you." Reborn demanded.

"Yes. I was kidnapped by some ugly looking mafia guys when I, Lambo and I-pin are on our way back to the Headquarters. The men threw explosive smoke bombs to us and then when I woke up, I think I was in the enemy's hideout. I was chased by two Mafiosi and I ended up inside a laboratory. I noticed a huge machine and realized it was a time machine. I started playing with it and then I suddenly ended up being in here." Yuuki narrated.

"How can you play on such machine if you knew it's dangerous?" Tsuna thought to himself.

"That makes sense. Yuuki, you are in the past and this stupid looking guy over here is actually your father's fifteen year old self." Reborn said.

"What? Reborn! How can you be so sure that…"Tsuna was cut when Gokudera suddenly appeared from the room's door.

"Juudaime, I came here to give you these imported…eh?" Gokudera said as he stares at Yuuki who is still on his boss's bed. "J-Juudaime, who's that kid?"

"Uncle Hayato! Wow! You're so short!" Yuuki happily yelled.

"He even knew Gokudera-kun! Just who is this kid?" Tsuna said.

"Huh? Uncle?" Gokudera was obviously confused.

"So this is what Uncle Hayato looks like. What about Uncle Yamamoto? I want to see him."

"Hey you! Just who are you? Why do you know the guardians of Vongola? And I am not your uncle!"

Speaking of which, while the room was filled by misunderstandings and confusion, Yamamoto and Haru appeared.

"Why did you show up at this kind of time?" Tsuna thought to himself.

"Yo, Tsuna! I came here to give you this." Yamamoto said as he shows a huge box of Sushi. "My old man wants to give you this as thanks for your help the other day."

"Eh? From your father? Thanks." Tsuna accepted the box.

"Tsuna-san, who is this kid? He's so cute!" Haru asked as he looks at Yuuki.

"Err… he's"

"He's my dad." Yuuki said and made everyone in the room silent. Yamamoto and Haru started laughing, thinking that it was a funny joke.

"You! What are you saying? Don't make fun of Juudaime!" Gokudera angrily said.

"If your Tsuna-san's son then can I be your mother?" Haru said without embarrassment.

"What? What is this girl saying?" Yuuki blurted out. "I am his son. My name is Yoshiyuki Sawada. We share the same blood and DNA." Yuuki said, obviously annoyed. He's getting tired of introductions.

"He's right. He is Tsuna's son." Reborn added. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Haru were shocked on what Reborn said. They looked at Tsuna and Tsuna started to sweat and made expressions.

"R-Reborn! How can you say that he's right? Are you even sure?" Tsuna said.

"Look at him. He has the same color of hair, eyes, and you two looked alike." Reborn said. The three saw the similarities and couldn't find anything to be against it.

"Tsuna-san, how could you do this? Who is the mother? When did you hide the fact that you have a son?" Haru asked.

"I-I swear! It's not like that!"

"Could it be, he's from the future?" Gokudera guessed. "That might be possible." Yamamoto agreed.

"It is possible. We were able to go to the future." Gokudera said. "But the impossible thing is that he was transported here by the Ten Year Bazooka."

"Gokudera is right." Reborn said, sitting on the bed beside Yuuki. "It's very impossible because at this time Yuuki doesn't exist yet since his father is still a middle school student, which means that if he used the ten year bazooka he should have a replacement to the future from the past. And Yuuki might have come from more than ten years in the future. The Ten Year Bazooka can only adopt on ten years at the past and ten years on the future."

"Reborn is right! I was transported here by a time machine accidentally."

"I see. Then if he did not use the ten year bazooka and he actually used the time machine, how did he land on Japan if the time machine was from Italy?" Gokudera asked.

"The possible reasons are: one, the time machine was an advance invention that was related to the ten year bazooka. However, it did not adopt the ten years gap between times but with limited times; two, the machine was designed to detect the location of the body of the traveler on the period. By what I mean 'body' it includes the blood, other cells, and DNA. That only explains why Yuuki was brought to Japan in this time. Yuuki has a large percentage of same type of blood in his body similar to Tsuna's." Reborn said. "He was pulled by that connection between them that's why Yuuki landed on top of Tsuna earlier. That means, Yuuki is indeed a Vongola and has a greater possibility that he is Tsuna's child."

"What a complicated thing. Just what kind of time machine is that?" Tsuna thought.

"That makes everything clear. So this kid really is Juudaime's son." Gokudera said as he curiously looked at Yuuki.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't know who you guys are if I am not." Yuuki said.

"Wow! Tsuna-san's child is so cute….HAHI!" Haru said. Everyone was startled by Haru.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"This child didn't recognize me. That means he doesn't know me. That also means Tsuna-san isn't married to me in the future! NO!" Haru blurted out, with tears.

"She still thinks about that now!" Tsuna thought.

"I never knew my mother. I haven't seen her since I was born." Yuuki said. "But that doesn't mean that she's dead. Dad only told me that my mother is from the other side of the world working. She sometimes sends me letters but it was only twice every three years."

Everyone was silent as they look at Yuuki with pity. "Does that disappoint you Tsuna?" Reborn asked with grin.

"NO!" Tsuna said yet deep inside, he's still curious who Yuuki's mother is. "Anyway, do you know the reason why were you kidnapped?"

"No. I have no idea."

"Isn't the future me going to save you?

"I don't know." Yuuki said. He looked at Tsuna on the eyes and asked, "How about you? If I am kidnapped, what are you going to do?"

"Save you. I think my future self wouldn't allow his child to be kidnapped and hurt." Tsuna said. Yuuki suddenly laughed and that made everyone think 'why is he laughing?'

"I couldn't imagine that. But since my father's past self said that I think I can believe it." Yuuki smiled.

*In the Future*

"Let's separate from here." Tsuna said as he looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Yes, Juudaime!"

"Roger that!"

They went to three different ways. They ran quietly and search for Yuuki at every room they see.

"Juudaime and the others successfully entered the enemy's hideout. Man, what kind of hideout is this? They have such poor security." Giannini said.

"It might not be a hideout. Maybe it's just a villa or a mansion." Reborn commented. "But yes, even so, they should at least secure all the places knowing that they kidnapped someone."

Tsuna heard some babbling sounds through his headphone. It was probably from Yamamoto. "What could have happen to Yamamoto?" Tsuna thought to himself, worried. Another poor sound appeared and this time it's Gokudera. Tsuna stopped running and went to a hidden place where he can sit and check what could have happened to the two.

"Gokudera-kun, is everything alright?" Tsuna whispered.

"Juudaime, I just found some group of men. I was able to eavesdrop on their conversation and it looks like they're talking about Yuuki. Yuuki must have escaped from a room and now all the men here are searching for him." Gokudera reported.

"I'm glad Yuuki escaped but where could he be?"

"I'm not sure, Juudaime. But I am currently inside the room from where Yuuki came from. I am now analyzing theories or possible ways where he can go from here. I think, as what I knew about that kid, I think he went at the end of this floor. Are we going to meet, Juudaime?"

"Yes. Give me that exact area." Tsuna said. "By the way, did you hear some noise before the two of us could talk? I think it's from Yamamoto."

"Yes. He just contacted us. You might have not heard it because of the bad connections. He just told us that he found a mysterious basement right in this floor. He believes that Yuuki came from there. But Yamamoto doesn't know the exact area of the place so I am now trying to figure out where that could be." Gokudera said. "Juudaime let's meet up at the coordination of 345,021."

"Alright, I'll be there."

Tsuna ran following the given coordination of Gokudera. Just when he arrived at the end of the hallway he was noticed by a man. Is he in trouble?


	4. Chapter 4 : Yuuki at Sawada Household

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story... it already reached chapter 4 as you can see... thanks for the two people who reviewed my past chapter... as for the second person who reviewed... hmmm... i totally agree but it's a pain to change it when i already started that... ehehehe...

i had made some new characters like Yuuki, Greg Riina, and _... and i don't know if i'll be making some new characters later on... oh oh! if you're wondering what " Greg il Vassallo" is... well it means "Greg the Vassal" and also the meaning of "Utenza" is "User/s" or something like that... it's all italian words... hehehe...

Please review again if this chapter is okay... honestly i am out of ideas now... i just wanted your suggestions for this... what will happen next to yuuki in the past...? it will be a great help if you somehow give me some ideas or suggestions to light up my bulb... hahaha...

thanks again~ please enjoy reading... i'll be making chapter 5 soon... =)

* * *

[Chapter 4: Yoshiyuuki Sawada at Sawada Household]

After the shocking incident about Yuuki who just arrived from the future and the appearance of Tsuna's friends, Tsuna cannot help but accept the reality.

"So, Haru why are you here?" Tsuna finally remembered to ask.

"Oh, I happen to meet your mother and helped her carry her shopping bags." Haru answered. "And she invited me for dinner."

"O-oh."

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, why don't you join us too. I'll go tell Maman." Reborn said as he jumped of the bed and went out of the room with Haru.

"If that's what Reborn-san said." Gokudera happily said.

"Ahaha. I want to taste Auntie's cooking again." Yamamoto said smiling.

Tsuna's mind was flying again, thinking what he is going to do to his future self's child. "Ugh... another twist in my life." Tsuna cried to himself.

"Oh yeah, Juudaime, what are we going to do to your son?" Gokudera finally asked. "How are we going to bring him back to the future? I really think he should go back."

"Yeah, you're right but how are we going to bring him back?" Tsuna said as he looks at Yuuki. "And if we ever bring him back, isn't it like bringing him back to danger?

"That's right; you said that he was kidnapped. So we can't possibly bring him back just like that." Yamamoto agreed.

"Buwahahaha! Lambo-san appears!" a kid, wearing a cow suit with afro head, said as he entered the room. Lambo jumped on Tsuna and waves a small piece of cloth in his hand. "Try and get this!"

"Lambo, bring it back." A kid with huge head and Chinese clothes said as she follows Lambo.

"You! Stupid cow! Get off of Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Now now…" Yamamoto is trying to calm Gokudera.

"Lambo, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"EHH? This is Lambo? So that means that is I-pin!" Yuuki said, surprised. "Whoa!"

"Aare, who is this kid? Are you here to become Lambo-san's subordinate?"Lambo said as he looks at Yuuki, grinning.

"Lambo! You're so small!" Yuuki said as he carries Lambo. "You're taller than dad in the future you know. Same goes with I-pin. I-pin is charming even when she is small."

After what they heard from Yuuki, they have no reason to think that this is all a lie. They now knew how Yuuki is related to the Vongola by how he acted around them. Tsuna wants him to bring him back to the future, thinking that his future self would be so worried about him, but he's not sure because of the possible danger that awaits him.

"Tsu-kun! Bring your friends here. Let's eat our dinner!" Tsuna's mother said.

"Reborn, how did you explain to mom about Yuuki?" Tsuna whispered to Reborn.

"I told her that he's your son." Reborn replied as he eats up his burger steak, sitting on Bianchi's lap.

"What?" Tsuna reacted and looks at his mother who is happily smiling. "I think she didn't take what reborn said to her seriously."

"Who is the kid beside you, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta said, sitting across Tsuna.

"Ah…eh…"

"He is Tsuna's son." Reborn replied.

"You don't have to say that every time they ask that!" Tsuna thought.

"That's the truth." Reborn was able to read Tsuna's mind…again. Tsuna saw Gokudera sitting quietly beside Fuuta and is currently pale.

"A-are you alright, Gokudera-kun?"

"Y-y-y-yes, Juudaime. Don't worry. This is nothing." Gokudera replied looking at his bowl. "I just saw aniki's face for a second.

Tsuna looked at Bianchi who is now wearing her goggles and still happily feeding Reborn. Then a noise was created by Lambo who is now trying to steal I-pin's steak. The two fought until Yamamoto stopped them.

"Aren't you all so lively today?" Tsuna's mom said, still wearing that carefree smile. "Do you want some more rice, Yuuki-kun?"

"Y-yes please." Yuuki replied, with rice on his mouth, blushing. Yuuki seemed to be shy around older women.

"Don't be shy, Yuuki-kun. You are part of our family. Aren't you my grandson? (Even though I'm still young to be a grandmother.)" Tsuna's mom said while she scoops rice to Yuuki's bowl.

"What the Mom? Y-you understand? Tsuna was surprised. "No, I think mom isn't thinking like that."

"HAHI!" another surprising reaction from Haru was heard. "I almost forgot."

"What now? Don't just surprise us with your stupid 'Hahi'" Gokudera said, pissed.

"The main purpose why I came to Tsuna-san's house is this! Taa daa~" Haru said as she showed a paper indicating a School Festival of Midori Middle School. "It's our school's festival tomorrow. Do you want to check it out? Our class is having a play and I am one of the actresses." Haru said while blushing.

"Who would want to see you act? And we have school you know." Gokudera coldly replied.

"If you don't want to go, then don't! I'm not forcing you. I am encouraging Tsuna-san to go. Tsuna-san is my inspiration."

"Aa…" Tsuna was speechless thinking, 'What the heck?'

"All of you can come!" Haru said.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to come! I haven't seen any school festival." Fuuta excitedly said.

"Lambo-san too!"

"A-ah…then, Yuuki, do you want to go?" Tsuna asked.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course. You're his son." Reborn entered the conversation. "We'll all go to Haru's school tomorrow."

"That sounds fun." Yamamoto laughed.

"If Juudaime is coming, I'll come too." Gokudera said.

"I want to go too but I don't think I could come. I promised a friend to accompany her tomorrow." Tsuna's mom said with a sad face.

"That's okay, Auntie. Tsuna-san and the others can come." Haru said. "I also invited Kyoko-chan and his brother."

"Eh, Kyoko-chan will come too?" A sudden bright face changed Tsuna's lame face.

"So that's settled. Everyone will go. Tsuna, we have to cope up with your missed lessons tomorrow. Be prepared." Reborn said.

"Eeekk!"

"Oh, I have some extra clothes for Yuuki-kun." Tsuna's mother said. "You'll feel hot if you wear that black suit tomorrow right?"

Yuuki did not know what to say. He still doesn't know what to do around these familiar guys in this unfamiliar environment.

After dinner, Yuuki took a bath and wore pajamas. He went to Tsuna's room and heard Tsuna talking to Reborn about him. Tsuna was asking what to do regarding him. Reborn said that they can't do anything because of lack of knowledge. Only the future can bring him back or this time's advance knowledge. Yuuki felt something weird about that. He suddenly thought of Lambo and I-pin from his time. Are they safe? He wished that they were safe and that his father was able to find them. Although there is a gap between him and his father, Yuuki wishes to see his father. He could only see the past self of his father and the characteristics that even he couldn't imagine. His father in the future is so secretive, over protective, and cold while his father in the past was actually a nice, caring, loving, lame and dependent guy. Who would've thought that his father was actually a nice guy not the secretive guy that he knew. He was still curious why his father ended up like that.

Tsuna went out his room and saw Yuuki sitting at the stairs. Yuuki, with his towel around his neck, was sitting maturely at the stairs as he makes deep expressions.

"What are you doing, Yuuki? Why didn't you go inside the room?" Tsuna asked as he approached his future self's son. Yuuki just looks at Tsuna as if he were a stranger. Yuuki thought of knowing more about his father. "It's getting late. A kid like you should be sleeping now. Come on, let's go inside."

The two of them went inside the room. Tsuna let Yuuki sleep in his bed.

"Is it really okay, Dad? I can really sleep on the floor."

"It's okay. I can sleep here. Just sleep there." Tsuna answered. "Goodnight."

The lights were off. Reborn is sleeping. Tsuna is silent. Yuuki is quietly lying on Tsuna's bed as he slowly closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

*Future*

Yamamoto quietly entered a dark room from where he suspected Yuuki entered. It was pitch black all over through the end of the stairs. He then saw computer monitors and some laboratory stuffs. "Creepy." He whispered. As he walks deeper into the room, he sensed something. He tightly held his Shigure Kintoki that he still carries on as he concentrated to know where that feeling came from. Something flew over him but he was able to dodge it with his Shigure Kintoki. "That was close." He said with relief. A knife was seen right after him. It was the thing that was thrown to him. From whom could that be?

Gokudera was still analyzing the location. He explores the hallway without being noticed. "No one is here. Where could they have got? Still searching for Yuuki?" Gokudera thought.

Tsuna was noticed by a man wearing a suit with blonde hair and emerald eyes. He is about the same age as Tsuna. Tsuna is indeed in trouble.

"Who are you? I don't think I had seen you before." The man said to Tsuna but 'Tsuna remained silent. "Are you a visitor here? Do you have any business with the boss?"

"N-no." Tsuna replied, nervous.

"Oh, then why are you here? Wait could it be you're from the other family? What family?" the man asked. He seemed to be very eager to know.

"I-I was just passing by." Tsuna said and suddenly thought, "What am I saying? I'm so lame."

"Passing by? Well, okay. I got to go before the boss kills me." The man said as he continued to walk through the hallway next to where Tsuna will go.

"That was close. I never thought that guy would notice that I'm an enemy. What a guy. He's a little air headed." Tsuna thought. And then Tsuna continued to focus on his goal.

"Hey, Utenza boss! You called me?" the blonde man said as he entered a room. He looked at his boss who was sitting on his chair with an uneasy expression. The boss, with a tobacco in his hand, looked at him seriously with sharp eyes.

"Sandro, I need you to do me a favor." The boss said.

"Y-yes, Utenza boss' Greg. What can I do for you?" Sandro nervously said as he thinks how his boss' mood became like that. He was told to do a mission and was explained to him how to deal with it.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was able to meet up with Gokudera.

"Juudaime, I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah, how's the analyzing? Did you figure out where Yuuki could have gone?"

"Yes. Please follow me, Juudaime."

And the two of them went on.

* * *

That's it for this chapter... XD

Please bare with my poor writing skills and grammar...


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos in the Future

Finally! Done with this chapter. I really had a hard time making the future part. =_=. Will you guys help me out? I will be happy if you give me even a small idea. I enjoy making the "PAST" scenes. Haha...

Thanks for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoy while reading... again please bare with my poor grammar and writing skills...

* * *

[Chapter 5: Chaos in the Future]

Inside the mysterious basement, where Yamamoto is still in, was filled with threatening feeling. Yamamoto, gripping tightly in his Shigure Kintoki, spoke with deep tone.

"Who's there?" Yamamoto said as he looks at his front. A dark blue-haired man wearing a black suit came forward with threatening eyes looking at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was careless to not figure out that there's a person inside the room. He kept alert and adjusted his mind.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Am I right?" the man said. "You are a Vongola Guardian. Guardian of Rain. What could be your business here?"

But Yamamoto stayed silent. He just stared at the man as the man gives a powerful threat feeling to him. "Who is this guy?" Yamamoto thought.

"I know it's unfair for me to know you yet you don't know me. Please pardon me. I am Savio Moretti." The man said. "I heard that the youngest Vongola is here in boss' mansion. So I believe you are here to fetch him, am I right?"

"Yeah. I am here to get him." Yamamoto finally spoke. The man smirked and looked at Yamamoto.

"You know very well that I'm an enemy and that I can't let you have him."

"I am very aware of that." Yamamoto replied.

"Then that means, you need to fight me and defeat me."

"Yeah, I figured that out." Yamamoto smiled as he started to do his fighting stance.

"You're going to fight with that sword again? Aren't you underestimating me?"

"This is how I really fight."

"Is that so? Then I'm not going to be easy on you." The man said as he fixed his hands on his pocket.

"Aren't you the one underestimating me?" Yamamoto said as the man stand comfortably as if he's not on a fight. "Aren't you going to fight me?"

"I am going to fight you, now come on and start."

Yamamoto started to run and pointed his sword right to the man. The man was able to dodge it and jumped, stepping at Yamamoto, going to his back. Yamamoto turned back and ran towards the man again.

"Shajiku no Ame" Yamamoto charges forward Savio and he'll attack him with a thrust.

Instead of getting hurt, Savio was still standing without a slightest cut in his suit or his hair. Yamamoto was found lying on the ground as he held his abdomen that is covered with blood. His sword, which turned into a shinai, was worn out. Yamamoto felt weak and he couldn't stand. He fainted with all the blood that he lost as the surroundings started blurring. The whole pitch-black room became a simple training room. The battleground that they used was only an illusion of a secret laboratory base. Savio left the room leaving Yamamoto unconscious.

Meanwhile, Gokudera and Tsuna were making worried faces.

"G-Gokudera, that noise…" Tsuna said as he stopped walking. "That sound doesn't look good. What happened to Yamamoto?"

"J-Juudaime, maybe it's just that guy's carelessness." Gokudera replied, also worried.

"I wish. But I…"

"Giannini, is line 3 still connected to us?" Gokudera whispered.

"_Checking all the data…AH! Line three is currently offline. What happened to_-"

"Giannini! Giannini!" Tsuna continuously called.

"This is no good, Juudaime. I think there's a problem with the signal. Something is interfering with the signal path." Gokudera explained. "For now, let's just believe on that guy. We still need to follow the plan that we made."

The two of them continued on their way to the mysterious basement. They arrived at a room with an open door. They took a peep and saw a stair.

"Could this be what Yamamoto is saying?"Gokudera thought aloud.

"Let's check it out." Tsuna bravely said. The two of them went down the stairs. Just like what Yamamoto saw, Computer monitors, laboratory apparatuses, mechanical equipments and huge machines were the things that they discovered inside it. The thing that caught Tsuna's interest was the machine at their left side. Tsuna approached the machine and stared at it.

"What's wrong, Juudaime." Gokudera asked and took a glance at the machine. "That's a… time machine. It's one of the things I want to see before."

"Time machine? Whoa…" "Could it be that Yuuki-"

"That would be possible." Gokudera replied. He doesn't know how to react on that.

"What? That's-"

"_Juudaime, a large group of Utenza men is approaching. Please be careful_." Giannini said from Tsuna's headphone.

"Giannini, you're back!"

"Juudaime, let's leave this place. Let's hide somewhere." Gokudera directed. "Don't worry, Juudaime, we'll go back here for more. I believe in your intuitions."

"Yeah, furthermore, I want to check on Yamamoto too."

They went upstairs and ran to find a place to hide. While hiding, men were running as they argue on where to go. Some men were talking about the search for Yuuki and the search for Tsuna.

"Juudaime? They were finding you. Have you been found?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah! The guy before. A guy saw me on my way to meet you. At first he didn't notice that I'm an enemy but I think he knew now."

"We must be more careful from now on."

"Sorry, Gokudera. Oh yeah, Giannini, did you get any information on where or how is Yamamoto?"

"_Sorry, Juudaime. Because of the poor signal, I couldn't hear you earlier. Even now, we could barely hear the two of you_." Giannini said.

"Juudaime, why was your pocket glowing?" Gokudera asked as he looked at the pocket of Tsuna beside him.

"Oh. This is…" Tsuna searched for the thing that was glowing in his pocket. He brought it out and, "It's the ring of Yuuki, the one that was found beside I-pin. Why is it glowing?"

Tsuna was being pulled by the ring. "What? Where is this thing going?"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna went out of where they were hiding and he was still being pulled by the ring somewhere. He is trying to stop it because it might attract enemies but he couldn't. The ring was already out of control. Gokudera is still following him.

"If I continue to be pulled by this thing, I'll be attracting enemies. It will be trouble for us." Tsuna thought. "We still need to follow the plan."

Gokudera is still following his boss when suddenly his boss stopped. Tsuna was in his Hyper Dying Will mode and he was able to stop the ring's rampage. The ring stopped glowing and stayed still.

"Juudaime, are you alright? Why's the ring not glowing now?"

"I think that it reacted on the presence of its master who is Yuuki. It only stopped because it sensed my connection to Yuuki as his father."

"If that's the case, why did you stop it?"

"Because we'll be attracting enemies. We can use this a little later. It's a bit dangerous now because of those men who were searching for me."

"So we need to check on every place we go. If those men are away now we could go back to the lab base."

"Yes…" Tsuna said as his Dying will mode fades slowly. "I am worried for Yamamoto. He hasn't contacted us since then."

"That guy, making Juudaime worry. What happened to him?" Gokudera thought aloud with pissed expression.

Yamamoto is still lying on the ground, still unconscious, still covered with pool of blood, and has no sign of movement. Is Yamamoto still alive? Is it possible that Gokudera and Tsuna will be able to find and know where Yuuki is? Will they be able to know what terrible things happened to Yamamoto?

All of them were covered with worries and insecurity.

*Past*

It is a great morning inside the Sawada household. Tsuna is still asleep same goes with Yuuki. Reborn kicked Tsuna's head and Tsuna woke up with a surprised expression.

"Ouch. Reborn! Why do you have to do that everyday?" Tsuna furiously said.

"Wake up now. If you sleep further more, we're going to be late at Haru's school festival."

"We can go there by ten o'clock you know."

"Everyone wants to go there early. We are interested to witness a real Japanese school festival. So don't be selfish and get going." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna again. "Go wake Yuuki too. Maman is preparing breakfast. I'll go now."

Reborn exits the room and Tsuna stood. He looked at Yuuki as he quietly sleeps. Tsuna doesn't want to wake Yuuki up but he wants him to join them for breakfast.

"Yuuki. Yuuki." Tsuna said as he shook Yuuki. Yuuki slowly opened his eyes. He saw his father-only younger than usual. He sat down and thought to himself, "Oh yeah, I came from the future. This is not a dream at all."

"Good morning Yuuki. Let's get up. Breakfast will be ready. Everyone is waiting for us."

"E-everyone?"

"Yeah, we'll be going to Haru's school today, remember? And Reborn wants us to go there earlier so I think we better get going."

Everyone greeted each other a good morning as the father and the son entered the kitchen together. They sat down and started eating their breakfast. The day's menu is Special Omelet and butter creamed bread.

"How is it, Yuuki-kun?" Tsuna's mom asked Yuuki.

"This is delicious." Yuuki silently replied with a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Right? Maman's cooking is the best!" Fuuta said.

"Lambo-san is getting this! Gyahahaha!" Lambo screamed as he steals the omelet of I-pin.

"Lambo! Stop!" I-pin said.

"Now everyone, I need to go now. I'll be going to my friend's house and then we'll go on the hospital." Tsuna's mother said. "Take care. Lock the door when you leave."

"Leave it to us, Maman. We'll make sure the house is safe when we leave. We'll wash the dishes too when we're done."Reborn said as he sips his tea.

"Oh my, that's so kind of you Reborn. Thank you. Well, I'll be going now." Tsuna's mother left and that only leaves Tsuna, Yuuki, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin in the house. Later, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived in Tsuna's house. Tsuna was asked to wash the dishes by Reborn while Reborn was in the living room drinking his tea with Bianchi. Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo were playing outside.

"Why do I keep on accepting someone's requests so easily" Tsuna sighed as he washes the dishes, slowly and carefully. He noticed Yuuki at his back, standing shyly.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here? Why don't you play with Fuuta and the kids?"

But Yuuki remained silent. Tsuna thought that Yuuki will be more like Gokudera when he first saw him but he had discovered something from him- he was actually shy and not good at socializing with people.

"Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo are good people. They'll be fun to play with." Tsuna commented. But looking at Yuuki's expression, he was still silent and he seems that he couldn't find any words to say.

"Err… do want to talk about something? You can tell me anything. Although I'm not the father that you're familiar with but I think I'm still your father- only younger."

"I…I don't know how to act here. I am not familiar with the environment. Although I know everyone here by their faces, I still feel uneasy." Yuuki said. Finally he was able to open up his self to his father. This is the first time he had told something like that to his father- whether the old one or the young one.

The moment was cut by a doorbell.

"I'll go get it since you have soap in your hands." Yuuki offered. Tsuna was still thinking of the true feelings of Yuuki. He followed Yuuki and at the door he saw Kyoko and her Brother Ryohei.

"Good Morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted. Kyoko looked at the kid in front of her.

"Good morning to the extreme, Sawada."

"G-good morning, Kyoko-chan, Oniisan." Tsuna replied. They let them come in.

"Tsuna-kun, who is this cute little boy?" Kyoko asked, smiling at Yuuki. Yuuki blushed and his heart started to race.

"Err… he's…"

"Ciaossu, Kyoko, Ryohei. This kid is Tsuna's child." Reborn said.

"Tsuna-kun's/Sawada's child?" the siblings said in unison.

"Sawada! I never thought that you hold a greater responsibility now. Why didn't you tell us?" Ryohei asked with extreme emotions.

"How cute. You two really looked alike but how?" Kyoko said, confused.

"Kyoko-chan, it's not like what you think." "Reborn!" Tsuna thought.

* * *

I'll be writing chapter 6 now( or maybe later..)... hope to finish it soon and share it with you guys ^_^...


	6. Chapter 6: VF at Midori Mid School

It's been a while! This is the Chapter 6 of this fanfic. I had a hard time doing this. I wish it's okay =_=...

I will be gone for a couple of weeks since i have an exam to prepare on... and also i need to think of the next thing that will happen in chapter 7. (if you have suggestions please tell me...)

Enjoy reading! ^_^

* * *

[Chapter 6: Vongola Family at Midori Middle School]

"Lambo, don't go too far from us!" Tsuna yelled as Lambo runs everywhere. "Geez"

"Tsuna, Tsuna! There are so many people and foods! Gyahahaha!" Lambo said, with excitement.

"I can see that, you know." Tsuna thought, sighing. "Anyway, it's still early Reborn. What are we going to do? Her school is wide!" Tsuna asked.

"Indeed, Midori Middle School is a little wider than Namimori Middle School. For now, let's find Haru's classroom." Reborn replied.

Tsuna and the gang explored the school. They went inside the building to look for Haru's classroom. They went to second floor and entered all the possible classrooms where Haru is in.

"That girl, she invited the boss without telling where her classroom is." Gokudera said, very pissed.

"Calm down, Gokudera. We'll be able to find it. Haha" Yamamoto said.

After a couple of minutes, they were able to find the classroom that they're looking for. They all sighed and stood in front of the door. The door opened and the one they saw was Haru.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san and everyone are here now?" Haru said, wearing her school uniform.

"We were a little early because Tsuna is so excited to go here." Reborn said as Haru started to blush.

"Is that true?" Haru asked with excitement.

"Reborn, what are you saying?"

"I am looking forward to your presentation, Do your best Haru-chan." Kyoko said, smiling.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan. Thanks for going everyone. I just finished practicing with my classmates, and now that you're all here, let's go have some fun!"

Just when they found where Haru's classroom is, they'll be exploring the school again. Lambo, who was being followed by Fuuta and I-pin, demands just about everything; Gokudera and Yamamoto fights over walking at the right side of Tsuna; Ryohei energetically shouts "Extreme"; Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi happily giggling as they look at some sweet stuffs from different stalls; Reborn, who is sitting at the shoulder of Tsuna, Tsuna and Yuuki are the ones left.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do here?" Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna, I was wondering, there are a lot of strong students in here don't you think?" Reborn said, grinning.

"What are you planning to do? I know that expression." Tsuna said, nervous. Reborn jumped from Tsuna's shoulder.

"I'll walk for a while, take care of the others." Reborn said.

"That Reborn…" Tsuna thought again. He heard two girls talking about an amazing stall, a stall that has good sweets with fortune telling. What a kind of stall is that? A lot of people passed by him that made him pushed, pulled, stepped on and dragged. That is an awful experience. He was left sitting on the ground. "That really hurts." He said as he stood up. He was still able to see the others happily buying foods and stuffs. Gokudera and Yamamoto, finally ended their useless argument, went to Tsuna.

"Are you alright, Juudaime/ Tsuna?" Gokudera and Yamamoto asked in unison.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Haha" Tsuna replied.

"Where is Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"He's probably somewhere near. I don't exactly know." He said as he felt that he has forgotten something. He looked around, side by side, and just everywhere. He finally realized that Yuuki is gone. He suddenly made a startling expression that made his two friends surprised.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Yamamoto asked. "Why did you-"

"Yuuki is gone! He must have been dragged by the people." Tsuna said. "I'm going to look for him you guys just stay here and take care of the other kids."

"Ju-juudaime… "

Tsuna went on the direction where the group of people was ahead looking at each of his sides to look for a stall with fortune telling banner.

Meanwhile, surrounded by a lot of people, Yuuki was really lost. He was looking up at the stall's banner In front of him. "Free fortune telling ticket at some of the products in here." Yuuki read. He turned around and walked when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up to see who it was. It was a girl with purple cloth that hides her face with fancy necklace and bracelets.

"What the-"Yuuki thought, thinking of how weird the girl was.

"Oh. Are you lost? You're such a cute boy. Where is your mommy?" the girl asked, bending.

"I don't know where in the world is she."

"Eh? Then how about your daddy?"

"I was just with him earlier but now I got separated from him because of these people."

"I see. I'll help you look for him." The girl smiled. "So where is the last place you were with him?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see where I was heading because I was being dragged by the people."

"Hmm. I think we should just stay in here. Maybe he'll find you if we'll just stay in one place. Come and sit over here first."

Yuuki followed the girl and he sat on a chair. The girl sat at another chair too and looked at him. He was still wondering why the girl was covering her face with weird cloth.

"You know what; I can see something from you." The girl started to speak. "I can see half of your future."

"How can you know that? That's impossible."

"The eyes of each people can't lie. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's nonsense. Science couldn't prove that people can see people's future."

"There are really things that science cannot prove. Anyway, you're being scientific. I hate science the most. Look at me. I wanted to predict what would be become of you these coming few days, or months, or maybe even years."

Yuuki looked at the eyes of the girl. He suddenly thought if he could return to the future or he'll be stuck in this world, the past, with everyone forever.

"There are things that make you confused and misunderstood. There are people who care about you more than their lives. Something big will happen and I don't know what it was. You'll be able to see what you really wanted to see and you'll be able to feel what you really wanted to feel."

"Aa… that was deep?" Yuuki commented.

"I don't know if I made it accurate but I wish it's all true. You'll be able to see for yourself so wait for it."

Yuuki remained silent. He stayed at that stall for more than fifteen minutes. He started to get worried. He started to think that his father wouldn't trouble his self to find him. He was about to cry, normally because he's still nine years old. "I shouldn't cry. I must stay brave just like what Uncle Hayato told me." He said as he wiped his tears. While the girl was busy telling fortunes for her customers he used the opportunity to run away from the stall.

"Yuuki! Where are you?" Tsuna calls out Yuuki's name everywhere. "Man, I lost him. Where could he be?" He continued to search for his future self's son. He was worried of Yuuki. "This is my fault. I should've guarded him."

He bumped into a huge guy who he thinks that the guy was from a basketball team or something. The guy continued to run without noticing he had bumped into someone. Tsuna was again on the ground, catching for breath and tired. He looked at his right side and he took a sight of Yuuki's figure. He couldn't see much because of the people passing by. He stood up and went on that direction. He approached the kid.

"Yuuki?" Tsuna said while he held the kid's shoulder. The kid turned around with teary eyes.

"D-dad?" Yes it was Yuuki.

"Ahhh! I thought I'll never going to find you. You made me worried like hell. Thank

Goodness you're alright." Tsuna said with relief. He noticed Yuuki with teary eyes and he thought that Yuuki was also scared.

"Don't cry. You're okay now."

"I am not crying! Who's crying?" Yuuki said, wiping his tears secretly. The two of them went back to where the others were hand in hand. "Just to make sure he'll not going to be dragged by anyone." Tsuna thought.

All of them went to different stalls and rooms to see what each class had prepared. They surely had a lot of fun.

"Lambo, stop going around. You might get lost." Tsuna scolded.

"But I wanted that mask! Buy me that buy me that!" Lambo demanded.

"Lambo, stop making me buy stuffs now. I don't have any money left"

"Hahi! It's almost two o'clock! I need to go back to my classroom to change. The play will start at exactly three o'clock at the gym. Please wait for me there everyone." Haru said.

"Okay, we'll be there." Tsuna replied as he carries Lambo who is still being stubborn.

"Good Luck, Haru-chan. After this, we'll have a cake party with everyone." Kyoko said.

"Yes! Thank you." Haru was about to run when she stopped and looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, please promise me that no matter what you see in the play you'll not get mad at me okay?"

"What?"

"I wanted you to know that my heart only belongs to you! KYA" Haru said as she finally run, blushing.

"What the heck is that?"

"Hmm. A sweet lovely confession." Ryohei commented.

"Aa. Dad, isn't Haru's watch wrong? In my watch it's quarter to three. And I'm pretty sure this is accurate." Yuuki said as he eats his cotton candy that Tsuna bought him.

They hurriedly went to the school's Gym and searched for available seats. The play was delayed by ten minutes, probably because Haru was late. The curtains were raised and the background music began. They thought about what Haru's costume and role in the play will be. They were thinking that she'll be wearing weird costumes just like what she's been wearing before to show her self made costumes. But they were wrong. Haru was wearing a pink English dress with proper make up. She was actually playing Juliet from William Shakespear's "Romeo and Juliet". Everyone was surprised.

The play ended and there was a round of applause meant for the actors and actresses. Tsuna and the others were told to wait outside as she change into her uniform.

"The Play ended, it was great." Yamamoto complemented.

"But you know, I haven't seen Reborn-san since this morning. Where is he?" Gokudera said.

"Oh yeah! Don't tell me he really went and find some strong people here?" Tsuna thought.

"Gyahahaha! That looks fun Reborn!" Lambo yelled. Tsuna and the others turned to where Lambo is looking. They saw Reborn and Bianchi eating comfortably in one of the stalls. And they seemed to have eaten a lot.

"Reborn, where have you been?" Tsuna asked. "You didn't show up at Haru's play?"

"I did of course. It was terrific. I was hiding in one corner in there." Reborn replied, sipping his juice. "By the way, I was hungry and couldn't control myself in eating so pay this bill."

"WHAT? You ate this much? Are you kidding me?" Tsuna commented. But the owner of the stall was staring at him. "Reborn!"

In the end, Tsuna was told to wash all the dishes by the owner until six o'clock in the evening.

"Why do I feel like I've been washing the dishes the whole day? TT^TT"

* * *

Thanks for Reading... chapter 7 will be next month... (i think)


	7. Chapter 7: To the Rescue

Hello! Sorry it took several weeks before I could update this. It's just that a lot of things happened and I was totally busy. I also had a hard time thinking how to continue this fanfic and gladly I thought of something.

I wish you'll like this chapter. I'll make this more exciting as i can.

Merry Christmas to all! ( ^ _ ^ )v!

* * *

[Chapter 7: To the Rescue]

*Future*

"There are still no signs from line 3." Giannini reported. "What should we do, Juudaime?"

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna, still worrying, said as he and Gokudera hides in a hidden dark side. "This is all my fault. If something happens to Yuuki and Yamamoto, I will never forgive myself."

"Juudaime, it's not your fault so please don't blame yourself." Gokudera said when suddenly, footsteps invaded the silent atmosphere in the area. "Damn this people. They're still looking for us."

Tsuna did not react. The only thing that is in his mind is that all of this mess was because of him.

"Tsuna, what do you think you're doing? Aren't you supposed to go and complete the thing that you came there for? Stop thinking stupid and hurry." A deep voice from Tsuna's headphone was heard.

"Reborn…, you're right! Sorry. Gokudera let's go and find the base again." Tsuna directed and Gokudera politely answered.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was still lying on the ground. A person went into the room through a window. He walks near Yamamoto and gets a box from his chest pocket. He lightens up his ring and placed it into the hole of the box. A box weapon went out of the box and it started glowing with the color of determination—Yellow. Yamamoto's mild injuries started to heal but for his wound in his abdomen, it was very difficult.

"Juudaime, there are a lot of people in this area. At this rate, they'll find us." Gokudera said.

"If that happens, you two have no choice but to fight them." Reborn said through the line.

"We're going to fight again…" Tsuna said. He looks at Yuuki's ring. "How can we make this ring glow again? Are we that too far from where Yuuki is?"

"Oh, you are the guy before? Wazzup?" a man said who was walking behind them. Gokudera and Tsuna were surprised and nervous.

"H-h-h-h-hey!" Tsuna replied.

"Are you still passing by? Why are you here really? Aren't you going to meet the boss?" Sandro said. "I can show you the way to Utenza boss's office."

"Eerr… thanks but we're okay." Tsuna said. "W-why are you here?"

"I was just asked by the boss for a mission. I guess I'll be staying here for a while again. What a pain." He replied.

"What a guy? Is he dumb to talk to anyone even if he doesn't know them?" Gokudera thought.

"Oh yeah, I've been asking you like a hundred times now. From what family are you? I'm Sandro Moretti the 9th boss of Terra family." He happily said as he shook hands with Tsuna.

"Err… well you see… I – i…"

"?" *smiles* "Oh no, I need to go now. The next time we meet again I'll make sure you introduce yourself to me. Bye for now." Sandro said, smiling, as he runs away from them.

"What a weird man. He still doesn't realize that we're enemies." Gokudera said as they look at the weird man.

"I guess some people are like that." Tsuna replied. "Let us hurry before he realizes."

The two of them went back to where they came from before the ring was awakened. They also found the door to the basement.

"Why does the door knob stock? Why can't I open it?" Tsuna said with panic.

"Get a hold of yourself, Juudaime. Let us calm down and open the knob carefully." Gokudera said as he gently open the door knob. But he can't.

"Why is this stock? Stupid knob." Gokudera said, pissed. They could hear the Utenza men arguing on how to find Tsuna and his son. "Damn. We can't open the door so we should hide somewhere again."

They were about to turn to the nearest corner when they meet up with the other Utenza men.

"Look the Vongola is here!"

"Darn, we've been found." Gokudera muttered.

"Who's this person beside him? I thought the Vongola is alone?"

"You…" Gokudera said, obviously running out of patience.

"We shall bring you to Boss Greg now." A man said as he signaled his fellows to hold them while he points his gun at them.

"Juudaime…" Giannini worriedly said through Tsuna's headphone. They did not answer so the Utenza

Men won't notice that they have a communicating device. But when they were about to go on their way

They were still noticed and their headphone and earphone were confiscated.

Tsuna was very worried. Gokudera is very pissed.

A big explosion was created at their front and all of them were surprised. The Utenza men stood and prepared to fight.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. What was that anyway? Ah…" Tsuna said as he covers his face from the small debris. He has a feeling about that explosion. Within the dark smoke was a shadow of a figure of a man. He was glowing with a Yellow colored flame. He was carrying another man at his shoulder.

"Could it be-?" Tsuna said, thinking that he knew who it was.

"KYOKUGEN!" the man screamed as he looked at Tsuna and the others.

"Onii-san?"

"Shibaku atama!"

"Sawada, octopus head, I am here now as back up. Sorry I'm late." Ryohei said.

"Y-yamamoto? What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"He is okay for now. I used my box weapon to heal his injuries. The only one that I can't fully heal was the cut in his abdomen. It was deep and my box weapon cannot handle it. We need proper medication for him."

"What bad things could have happened to this guy?" Gokudera said. "Anyway, why did you make such a big ruckus? The other Mafiosi will come to get us. Are you even thinking?"

"I saw you by chance in a small hole through that wall when I was walking. You seemed to be in trouble so I figured out that I should help you. I couldn't find a way to pass that wall so I just used my fist."

"That's Ryohei for sure." Tsuna and Gokudera thought to themselves.

"Stay where you are Vongola. Don't move" A man said as he points a gun to them. "Get them, don't let them escape. I am the trust worthy servant of…" he was cut by Gokudera's dynamite.

"Shut up! We don't have time to listen to your non sense introductions. Juudaime, let's go. I have a feeling that more Utenza men are going here."

"Right! Onii-san, let's go."

They brought their earphones and they ran away from the men who were now unconsciously lying on the ground. They can't do anything now. It seems like they've been found and the men are now in search for them in the floor.

"Sawada, sorry if I made things worse." Ryohei said.

"That's okay, don't worry. It's great that you brought Yamamoto with you and you came here to save us."

"You're EXTREMELY kind, Sawada."Ryohei said. Tsuna just laughed. They were covered with worries as they make their way through the basement. The door is still locked and Yuuki's ring is glowing, emitting orange flames, in Tsuna's pocket.

"Now we're sure that Yuuki is in this basement. We should do something with this knob." Tsuna said. "Yuuki…"

"Juudaime, don't worry. We'll bring Yuuki back."Gokudera comforted his respectful boss as he tries to unlock the door of the basement.

"Do you want me to help you?"Ryohei offered his hand.

"It's better if you not. You might just bring us to danger."

"Aw… I was just trying to help."

"Now now you two…" Tsuna said.

"Bring you to danger? Ha-ha. Too late." A voice dominated theirs. "So the Vongola guardians are here after all."

Tsuna and the others turned back and they saw a dark blue-haired man also wearing a black suit.

"Who are you?" Gokudera spoke.

"I was just the one who did those terrible things to your guardian of rain. I fought with Yamamoto Takeshi. And it seemed that your guardian of sun, Sasagawa Ryohei, went to the training room to save his friend so I decided to follow him in luck to find the missing young Vongola. But as what I am seeing, I found the boss of the Vongola family, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"YOU! Who the heck are you? Spit out your name!"Gokudera yelled. But the man just laughed.

"Savio… Savio Moretti."

"Moretti?"Tsuna whispered.

"What's wrong, Sawada?" Ryohei asked. "Do you know this guy?"

"N-no. It's just that I heard the name 'Moretti' somewhere… I just can't remember."

"Maybe you just heard that from a movie or a TV show."

"Yeah, you're right." They laughed.

"You've got nerves to laugh there Vongola. Since I had found you, it'll be an honor to kill you, the boss of

The greatest mafia group in the world."

"You speak highly of my boss but," Gokudera suddenly spoke, "I don't accept your intentions. If you want to kill my boss, you need to go after me, the loyal right hand man of Juudaime, Gokudera Hayato."

"Gokudera…" Tsuna thought.

"Don't worry, Juudaime. I will do my best to stop this guy. You and Sasagawa can go and find Yuuki. I will take care of myself I promise. Please go and find Yuuki." Gokudera said, not facing his boss.

"Gokudera, I'll fight with you." Ryohei said as he brings Yamamoto down from his shoulder. "I'll help you with that guy. I know you're doing this to avenge Yamamoto too, so do I."

"Onii-san… you two, you know that I don't want to…"

"Sawada, don't worry about us okay. You know us very well so go and worry about your son. KYOKUGEN GO!"

Tsuna looked at his fellow friends. They were smiling right at him with determination.

"Well then, I'll leave everything to you. Please take care." Tsuna said as he continues to unlock the door. He still can't open it so he decided to break it. "Sorry if I made such a noise. I just can't open this."

"Don't worry, Juudaime. We've got this under control." Gokudera warmly said as he prepared his dynamites and lightened his ring emitting pure red flame.

"Yeah!" Ryohei commented as he gets his box.

Tsuna went down the stairs of the basement with a little worry. He could here explosions, probably from Gokudera's dynamites, and troubling sounds.

"Are they going to be fine? What if more people came to take them down? I wish they can manage them." Tsuna thought. "Anyway, I need to find Yuuki. I don't want to waste anything more for this."

He arrived at the end of the stairs. He saw same things as he and Gokudera saw earlier. He went straight to the place where he saw a time machine. He stood at its front and brought Yuuki's ring from his pocket. It was glowing and uncontrollably moving.

"Yuuki probably used this time machine. Now I'm more worried. Where could Yuuki gone to?"

He examined the time machine to find for a data to know where Yuuki could have gone to. He saw at the upper left corner of the monitor a name of place that he is very familiar with.

"Namimori, Japan." Tsuna read. "What? Don't tell me he went there? YUUKI!"

*Past*

"A-achooooooooo." Yuuki suddenly sneezed as he sits comfortably on the floor. He was playing video games with Lambo.

"You caught a cold?" Lambo asked.

"I guess."

Tsuna was at school together with his friends. He was currently being scolded by his teacher for having only 20 points over 100 in his test.

* * *

Thanks for reading... I'll be making Chapter 8... it will be out soon ^_^... (maybe tomorrow? or the day after? I don't know... hehe)


	8. Chapter 8: Tsuna and Tsuna

Merry Christmas again, everyone! Here's the chapter 8 and I was really having a hard time how to make this fanfic more exciting. Wish you all like this.

For the people who reviewed THANKS A LOT! ( _ _ ) *bow

I am currently writing the ch. 9 and i really don't know what will happen next... I need some more time to think... Hehehe!

anyway, please enjoy!

Advance Happy New Year! ^_^!

* * *

[Chapter 8: Tsuna and Tsuna]

*Past*

"I'm home." Tsuna yelled. "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are here with me."

"Aiyah, you came to visit? I'll bring something to your room." Tsuna's mom said, giving them a warm smile.

"Please excuse us!" All of them said as they went upstairs and entered Tsuna's room. They saw Lambo and Yuuki sleeping randomly.

"They must have been tired playing. I'll bring them to my bed." Tsuna said. Gokudera and Yamamoto sat and brought their books to the table. They came to Tsuna's house to teach him in Algebra.

They started the lesson. Gokudera, wearing his eyeglasses and in his teaching mode, was politely teaching his boss to the level that Tsuna cannot reach. Yamamoto was also teaching Tsuna in a very confusing way where Tsuna could only hear "This" and "That" to Yamamoto's sentences.

"Actually, I was really happy that they came here to help me but I can't understand them at all. How should I understand algebra at this state?"

A huge book strikes Tsuna's head from no where. Tsuna yelled in pain.

"Dame-Tsuna, you got 20 points on your test so force yourself to understand it. If you make a slightest mistake on this problem I'll make an explosion to this room." Reborn wearing a teacher uniform said.

"Hiyaaa! Why are you in those clothes again? Don't just throw things to me whenever you like and don't make any explosions in my house."

Reborn pushed a button that caused a mild explosion in the room. Tsuna's hair turned black as well as his face.

"EEEkkkk! Reborn!"

"I just want you to know that I am not joking around."

"You don't have to do that!"

"You want me to try it again?"

"NO!"

Yuuki woke up seeing his father's face. He did not make any reactions and he decided to go back to bed.

"I must be dreaming. What a weird and scary dream. I wish my father wasn't like that."

"You're not dreaming, Yuuki. TT_TT" Tsuna said.

"J-juudaime, are you sure you're okay?" Gokudera asked.

"Haha. That was surprising."Yamamoto said.

"Oh~ Hayato, you're here. Did you miss me that you decided to come and visit?" Bianchi asked as she forced Gokudera's face to look at hers.

"A-aniki. Argh." Gokudera turned pale and fell down to the ground.

"Did you suddenly felt sleepy?"Bianchi wondered.

"Uncle Hayato has this kind of weird sickness since he was still fifteen, huh?" Yuuki said as he looked at Gokudera.

"So Gokudera still does this kind of thing more than ten years later huh?" Yamamoto said.

"Anyway, let's bring him up to my bed. And you Bianchi, you should remember to wear your goggles whenever your brother is around. Geez."

"Yes yes… tsssss…"Bianchi exited the room as she carries Reborn.

"How did things turned out like this? I should be studying for tomorrow's re test. TT_TT" Tsuna thought to himself.

"This is basic Algebra?" Yuuki asked as he holds his father's book.

"That's right. Do you know about it?" Yamamoto said.

"Just a little. Uncle Hayato taught me something about this."

"Really? Therefore, you're as smart as Gokudera." Yamamoto complimented.

"But this is way beyond my knowledge. I'm just nine years old. Hehe"

"I'm glad my future self's son was this smart. He did not end up being dumb like me." Tsuna thought.

*Future*

"How can I get Yuuki back in here?" Tsuna wondered. He playfully pressed a lot of buttons in hope to find more information. "How can I operate with this thing?"

He suddenly slipped at something slippery. He ended up in a compartment of the machine.

"Ouch, that hurts. Why is there a plastic here? Ah-"

A bright light blinded him as he feels his body disappearing. He closed his eyes because of the pain that he is feeling. Then, the light started to fade and the room became dim again. The room became quiet like before as if nothing odd happened.

*Past*

Tsuna was still trying hard to study hoping that he can pass his re test tomorrow.

"Ah! I don't want to have remedial classes."

"J-J-Juudaime, don't worry. I'll help you ou-ugh!" Gokudera insisted although he's still suffering from a stomach ache.

"It's better if you just stay there and rest." Tsuna said (TT_TT).

Gokudera continues to insist until the room became noisier. They were stopped by a bright light that was emitted from Tsuna's head. It was so bright that made everyone close their eyes. They heard Tsuna's scream from the light and a tumbling sound.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

The light faded and they saw Tsuna lying on the floor. They were so worried and they brought Tsuna to his bed.

"What was that light? It's impossible that it was the light bulb." Gokudera said, sitting beside his unconscious boss.

"That blinding light…it's like the kind of light that was emitted when Yuuki arrived here." Reborn said. "Could it be…?"

"But there should be someone from the future if that's what you mean." Gokudera commented. "This person is still Juudaime so…"

Tsuna finally opened his eyes. He sat on his bed as he touched his head in pain.

"Juudaime/Tsuna/father, are you alright?" the three of them worriedly asked together.

"Ah…Y-Yuuki?" Tsuna finally spoke. "YUUKI!" Tsuna loudly said as he squeezed Yuuki in hug. "I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"HUH?" all of them were stunned.

"Eh? All of you… Reborn…? So that's really a time machine after all." Tsuna said.

"Ciaossu, Otona Tsuna. Did you come here to bring Yuuki back to your time?" Reborn greeted, smiling.

"OTONA…TSUNA?" All of them said.

"D-dad? Why are you here?"

"Juudaime's future self is here in the body of the present Juudaime?" Gokudera said.

"How's that possible?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Come to think of it, I look a little young now." Tsuna said as he releases his son from his tight hug. "Reborn…"

"You look relieved yet you also look troubled. What's up?" Reborn went up to the table as he stares at Tsuna. "Yuuki told us that he was kidnapped by some ugly looking men. Otona Lambo and Otona I-pin were with him and he was taken to an enemy's hideout. Tell us the whole details."

*after a couple of minutes*

"I-I was defeated by a guy named Savio." Yamamoto muttered. "I mean my future self?"

"That's right. But Onii-san managed to heal your light wounds. We just have to bring you to our hideout to have a better medication. Gokudera and Onii-san blocked Savio for me to enter the basement were I could find Yuuki. I saw the time machine and operated it until I slipped and was transported here."

"That was terrible. I am worried about the future Gokudera and future Ryohei. The enemy was able to defeat Yamamoto despite of the wonderful Shigure Soen style that he mastered." Reborn said, crossing his hands.

"So do I."

"I was just wondering where the present Tsuna was? If the future Tsuna was here in this body then could it be…"Yamamoto changed the topic.

"…in the body of the future Tsuna? Juudaime is in the future?" Gokudera continued.

"I'm not sure but that maybe it." Reborn answered. "Anyway, how are you going to go back to the future?"

"I don't know." Tsuna said, looking down. He seemed to be extremely worried.

*Future*

"Ugh… Sasagawa, it's my turn now!" Gokudera, who was badly injured, said as he points his flame arrow to Savio. He calls out his box animal, Uri. "Uri, Cambio Forma!" Uri and his flame arrow combined and turned to "G's Archery".

As Gokudera prepares to attack, Savio closed his eyes and attacked Gokudera and Ryohei first. Gokudera's attack was postponed and was thrown to the wall by the powerful attack. Ryohei lies on the ground beside Yamamoto who is still unconscious not knowing that Savio is creating his hell.

"Tss… not bad you two." Savio said as he feels his wound on his face. Blood drips from the cut even though it was small. He walks away from the two confident that he had finished eliminating them. He was about to enter the basement door when someone shot a gun that almost hit him. Savio turned around to see Gokudera, trying to stop him to go after the tenth boss of Vongola. Gokudera stood up, barely, signaling that he's still on for a fight.

"I like your determination. So you want to fight more, huh?" Savio spoke.

"I can still defeat you." Gokudera said. In his eyes, Savio could see his determination and will to defeat him and to protect his family even if he couldn't. "I won't let you go after my boss."

Savio faced him and he placed his hands in his pockets. He laughed a bit and his eyes turned cold. "That's what you wish, I'll grand it." He went to Gokudera fast as wind.

"You'll regret protecting you boss." Savio whispered to Gokudera's ear as Gokudera surprise himself from how Savio moves. After that, Gokudera looked stunned. Blood dropped from his mouth. The only thing he could do is to scream as he feels a great pain from the side of his body. He yelled in pain and fell into the ground. At that moment, he could only think of how he feels bad in his defeat and how he cannot protect his boss. He thinks that he had failed as Tsuna's right hand man.

Gokudera gently closed his eyes and then he's unconscious.

"Bbzzz… Line two, can you copy? Bzzz… Gokudera-san? Line four, can you hear me?" Giannini continuously asked through their earphones.

"Reborn-san, no one responded. We also cannot detect Juudaime. I am worried." Giannini said as he continues to operate his computer.

"We're all worried in here." Reborn said. "This is bad."

"Argh… Where am I? Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Yuuki, Reborn! Is this a dream? This place is so dark, it's creepy. What should I do no- a-AH! Ouch. Why is there a mirror in here… ah?"

"W-what's this? Why do I look old? E-eh? What's this in my pocket? A ring? Why is it glowing?"

"Where in the world am I?"

*Past*

"If what the future Juudaime left was like a war then Juudaime is in danger!" Gokudera said.

"Ah! You're right. I must really return to the future before he faces danger." Tsuna said.

"But how?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah! What is the last event that had happened in here?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"It has been three months since we came back here in Japan. Your past self just fought with Kozato Enma."

"Oh, then Irie must still be here. Is Spanner here in Japan?"

"I don't know. But it was indicated in the letter that was sent to you a month ago that he'll be coming here after he has done with something that he is working on right now."

"Maybe Irie and Spanner could help us."

"Don't waste time! Let's go to Irie's house." Reborn said.

As they go down the stairs, Tsuna's mom noticed them hurrying.

"Tsu-kun, are you done preparing for your re test tomorrow?" His mom asked.

"M-mom! You're here!" Tsuna yelled. "I mean, err. Yes (?) I am ready. We'll be out for a while."

"Please excuse us!" Yamamoto and Gokudera said as they wear their shoes.

"Take care!"

Tsuna and his gang started to walk going to his friend's house, Irie. They brought Yuuki to be evidence.

"Mom looks young in this time. It's been so long since the last time I saw her. I miss her so much especially her cooking." Tsuna said as he smiles.

"Her cooking is the best (XD)! But I also like the cooking of madam Josephina." Yuuki added.

Tsuna laughed. Yuuki happily held his father's hand as they walk along the unknown streets.

"Namimori, it's been a long time wasn't it?" Tsuna whispered.

* * *

Please review/ Suggest... Thanks

Ciao ciao!

*Please pardon my Grammar and spelling errors.


	9. Chapter 9: Irie Shoichi

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! soshite- Happy New Year!**

**Finally, ch. 9 is here. I found it a little boring yet i like it. Haha. Honestly, i am not sure what will be the next thing that will happen. But i'll think about it to make sure the story will turn out good. I don't know if i can update this sooner because school will start after 2 days... and there might be alot of activities at school. I will be busy again BUT i'll continue this story so stay tuned! I will continue to write whenever i have spare time.**

**For those who are reviewing, a million thanks to you! your reviews made me more inspired in writing. I'll tell you this, this is the one and only story that reached more than 6 chapters. It's all thanks to you! I usually write, in my original story, until chapter 6? or less? and will be updated after a decade (that's a joke) after several months. Yet in this fanfic, i'm really proud that this has reached chapter 9. Weee! **

**Thank you minna! Wish i could think of a better ideas for this fanfic. **

* * *

**[Chapter 9: Irie Shoichi]**

***Future***

"Ah…" Tsuna said, very surprised and worried. "WH-what was that sound?"

Another loud sound was heard. He heard a man's voice saying "You'll regret protecting your boss." And then a loud yell followed. Tsuna was very worried wondering who that could be. He looked at the headset in his head. He noticed that it resembled his headset that Giannini made for him.

"This must be from my future self. I must have been transported into the future but how…?"He thought.

He realized he was in the future. He also thought of what situation he was in. He decided to explore the whole room. He wanted to know more but he must do it quietly to avoid regret. He rose from where he was sitting and saw a huge machine that he just sat on. It has many colorful buttons and a monitor indicating the place named "Namimori, Japan."

"This machine… Is this what Yuuki told us? Is this the time machine that he's been telling us?" he thought and he heard a door being opened from up. He noticed that there was a stairs. He began to panic.

"Eeek! What am I supposed to do now?"

"O-oi! What did you just do to Octopus head?" Ryohei asked. He couldn't stand because of the pain that he feels.

"You still have the strength to talk." Savio said as he was about to open the door of the basement. But Ryohei can't help it. He turned unconscious.

***Past***

Tsuna and the others arrived at Irie Shoichi's house. They rang the bell and Irie showed up to the door. Irie was surprised to see Tsuna and the others.

"Sawada-san, y-y-you came?" Irie said.

"Yes. I wanted to discuss something with you. I need your help." Tsuna said.

"Please come in first. E-eh? Who is this kid?"

"I'll tell you the whole story."

They went inside Irie's apartment. His mother and sister weren't home so he let them stayed in his room.

"I was really surprised that you came in here. You must have a great reason to come here." Irie said.

"Yeah. You see Tsuna here was not his self. And we need your help if you could do things for us." Reborn said as he sat comfortably on Yuuki's lap.

"E-eh?" Irie reacted seemed to be confused. "What do you mean 'not his self'?"

"He's right. You see…" Tsuna started as he looked around to check if they are really alone. "I am Tsuna from more than ten years in the future."

There was a great pause before Irie reacted.

"E-EH?" How's that possible? I mean you're body did not change and…"

"That is what we also want to know. I think my past self and I switched places." Tsuna said.

"Before that, we should tell him how things turned out like this." Reborn said.

Irie listened to what his Vongola friends told him. He doesn't know how to react. Even though he knew all the things that happened in the battle in the future with Byakuran, but it was just his future self who experience that. He was only in the same age as Tsuna and the others so he can't handle these surprises.

"So are you asking me to help you how to return to the future with the help of Spanner?" Irie asked. All of them nodded. "Well, I'm not sure if I can do it. I am not as skill as my future self. I still have a lot more to learn. But since I got the memories from the future, I think I could do my best to help."

All of their eyes glowed in hope.

"But I really need someone who is also skilled to help me and Spanner." Irie continued. "Maybe a skilled mechanic from Vongola?"

"You mean Giannini-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. He's good right?" Irie answered but as he looked at his fellow friends, their faces turn doubtful.

"Err… I don't know about that. Yes he's good in mechanics but…"

"In this time, he can't even upgrade our weapons properly." Gokudera said.

"Eh? I-is that so? Hehe?" Irie reacted. "I'm sure his memories from the future are with him so I think we could count on him too."

"Yeah he's right." Tsuna said.

***Future***

A man sleeping on his chair with a headset around his neck with papers scattered on his table was awaken by a warning sound from his computer. He suddenly fell down from his chair. He stood up as he touches his head in pain. He was surprised to see a data regarding on an unknown time travel around the area. He suddenly operates his computer searching for more additional information about the thing that he just learned. A member of CEDEF entered his room. It was one of his friends in Vongola.

"Care for some drink, Irie?" he said.

"Ricardo… I'll just have that later." Irie replied as he return his eyes in front of the monitor.

"What are you up to now?"

"My computer detected a time travel around this area." Irie showed him the area from his monitor. Ricardo spurtshis drink into Irie's face. He was surprised to see the place. Irie looked at him with an angry expression.

"Sorry Irie. I was just surprised." Ricardo said to Irie who is now getting tissue to wipe his face. "I heard that Vongola Decimo and some of his guardians are there.

"There? Why would they go there?" Irie asked.

"Vongola Decimo's son was kidnapped by some Utenza men yesterday. So they planned to get him back. And I heard earlier that things aren't good in there."

"We need to contact the Vongola Head Quarters to report this. This kind of time travel is unusual." Irie said.

"Excuse me. There is a call from Irie Shoichi to Reborn-san." A man said after he entered the room where Reborn, Giannini and the other assistants were busy with something.

"Connect it." Reborn said.

"_Reborn-san, is Tsunayoshi and the others still in the hideout of Utenza_?" Irie directly asked from the line.

"Yes. Is there something happening there?" Reborn asked thinking he already figured that Irie knew something from the place.

"I_ detected an unusual time travel at that exact place. And what I mean unusual is that it's not like the normal time travel that Tsunayoshi and the others' past selves did._"

"Time travel hmm… we are currently contacting Tsuna and the others and it seems like they couldn't reach the signal. It will be bad if something bad happens to them. At any rate, let's send a backup group to help Tsuna and the others." Reborn said. "Shoichi, continue analyzing that time travel."

"_I already began analyzing it_."

"What should I do?" This was the only thing in Tsuna's mind at that moment. He doesn't know what to do. He's afraid of this future he's not used to. He just closed his eyes as he sat in one corner of the room. Later, he heard a buzzing sound from his headphone. It was hurtful in the ear but he still tried to listen and understand what that could be. It might help him get out of that place.

"_T-T-Tsu-Tsuna!_" a deep voice from his headphone was heard. It was unfamiliar but Tsuna felt something about it.

"_Tsuna, can you hear us?_" the voice continued.

"H-hello?" Tsuna replied. He was not sure if he should reply but he did not feel any fear from it.

"_Juudaime, thank god you're safe._"

"E-eh? Giannini?" Tsuna said. "Giannini, help me. I'm stock in this world."

"_Pardon, juudaime? Where exactly are you?_"

"I'm in a dark room full of laboratory stuffs and I don't know why but I feel that something bad is happening around me." Tsuna replied as his voice and body chilled in nervousness.

"_Dame Tsuna, calm down. We'll help you._"

"E-eh? R-Reborn?" Tsuna reacted. The deep voice that he first heard was actually from his home tutor, Reborn.

There was a great pause when footsteps from the stairs were heard. Tsuna was nervous.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!What are you doing there, trash? Afraid of being disposed by me?" a man said going towards Tsuna.

"Squalo…?" Tsuna only said.

"Get up there. What the hell happened to you and you are there acting like a weak dog?"

Tsuna got up and as they went up stairs he can hear loud noises. They reached the top and saw Belphagor, and Fran fighting an unknown person. They were doing there best to avoid being hurt so badly. Tsuna saw older Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto being treated by Lussuria's box weapon.

"You guys!" Tsuna ran towards his three friends, worried. "What happened to you?"

"They're seemed to be poisoned by something. I am not sure what." Lussuria replied.

"How can this be? That guy who was he?"

"How should we know? We just got here."

"VOI! Get yourselves up! What are you two doing? Why were you taking so long to eliminate this trash?" Squalo scolded Bel and Fran.

"Eshishi… why don't you fight in here and see for yourself, captain?" Bel said.

"It's so easy for you to say but this guy just can't resist, captain." Fran said as he makes fire made of illusions.

"Illusionist too? That's a piece of cake." Savio easily managed to see through the illusion.

Bel threw lots of his knives to Savio but Savio was able to dodge it. Savio's attack made a great hole on the wall. A sound of a warning bell dominated the whole building. Up them was a helicopter that is being driven by Kusakabe who is signaling them to retreat. Squalo carried Yamamoto and Ryohei. Bel carried Gokudera as he makes his last attack to Savio. Tsuna followed the two. Fran was still fighting Savio as he let them go up by the ladder. When the helicopter prepares to move away the place, Fran jumps away from Savio and was about to climb up the ladder. He looked at Savio for the last time and made a 'tongue out' expression. Savio, who is exhausted and a little worn out, throws a lot of knives at Fran. Fran managed to dodge it except for one that was dug in his frog head. Ouch.

Tsuna and the others arrived at the Vongola Head Quarters. He looks shock and blank. Squalo smacked him on his back and said, "Why are you making that weak expression?"

But the only thing that came out of Tsuna's mouth was, "How are they? They're going to be fine right?"

Reborn who is looking at him seemed to be thinking a lot about the unusual time travel that Irie mentioned to him.

"Tsuna, what are you doing there? Sit down in here." Reborn said.

"Reborn, I have something to tell you." Tsuna said as he walks towards Reborn and faced him. "There is something wrong. I am-"

"I know."

"E-eh? You know what?"

"That you are not the current Tsuna although you are Tsuna." Reborn said. All of them were confused.

"What do you mean, Arcobaleno?" Squalo asked.

"He's right. I think I switched places with my future self. I am Tsuna from the past."

***Past***

"Aside from the help of Shoichi and Spanner, we need to say this to the Ninth. Maybe he could help us too." Reborn said as they walk home.

"Yeah." Tsuna said looking at the first star that appeared through the dusky sky. "I wonder if everyone is okay in there."

They couldn't answer. They can only look at his worried face.

"Juudaime, I'm sure that our future selves are all right. So please don't worry." Gokudera said, trying to make his boss cheer up. "I am also sure that Juudaime is okay over there."

Tsuna nodded at Gokudera.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna said as he enters his house more than ten years ago. He misses the house and the things he always do inside of it. He wasn't used to his current voice and small body but he misses everything about him before he could be the boss of a Mafia family.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. Dinner is ready. Let Yamamoto and Gokudera eat their dinner here." Tsuna's mom said, still giving that same carefree smile.

Tsuna smiled at his mom, obviously missing her so much.

That night Tsuna's mind was all from his past. The things he used to do when he was still in middle school and high school. The things he usually does with his friends. And the bond that connected them right until in his time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Wish this was not a boring chapter like what i believed.**

**Chapter 10 will be soon...**


	10. Chapter 10: After the Retreat

**Greetings, everyone! I'm back after a lot of months... sorry to keep you waiting... As an apology, here's 5 new chapters... :D I wish these chapters are okay... I don't know what to say anymore... haha Thanks for reading...!**

* * *

[Chapter 10: After the Retreat]

*Past*

"Tsuna, get up there now. You'll be late for school." Reborn said as he kicks Tsuna. Tsuna finally woke up and sat with a confused expression. "School?"

"Even if you are not the present Tsuna you have to act like him. You have a retest today. If you can't take this test, the present Tsuna will have to attend summer classes and I have a lot of plans this summer for him." Reborn said. He went outside the door after he said, "So hurry and move."

"Plans? I feel sorry for my past self." Tsuna thought. He looked at the clock; it was already 7:45 am. He changed into his school uniform and quickly went downstairs. He saw Yuuki, I-pin and Lambo eating breakfast in the dining room. He grabbed his toasted bread that his mother made.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Yuuki started speaking. He was enjoying eating the special omelet that his grandmother made.

"I'm going to school. I have a retest today." Tsuna replied. He went near Yuuki and he patted Yuuki's head. "Be a good boy while I'm gone. I'll be back."

Yuuki just looked his Dad with a lonely and a worry expression. He had these expressions before and now he is making these again.

"By the way, where is Fuuta? Isn't he supposed to be with you guys?" Tsuna asked before he exits the room. "Come to think of it, Bianchi isn't here too."

"Fuuta went back to Italy. He'll stay there for a while. Bianchi went somewhere to collect ingredients for her new recipe." Reborn answered. "Come on, you'll be late."

Tsuna and Reborn went to the door. Tsuna was fixing his shoes as his mother appeared and said, "Good luck on your retest, Tsu-kun."

"Ah… thanks. Please take care of Yuuki for me. I'll go now." Then he ran outside the house.

Nana and Yuuki was standing in front of the closed door where Tsuna exited. Nana looked blankly on it. Yuuki, still wearing those empty expressions, suddenly looked at Nana. He held Nana's skirt just to call her attention. Nana looked at him and she bends.

"Don't worry. You're Dad will come home. We'll eat dinner together." She said with her usual warm smile. She stood up and went back to the kitchen where Lambo and I-pin were busy competing on a single omelet. Yuuki was left. He paused for a moment and looked at the door again. He held the part where his father patted him.

"Don't leave… again…" He silently said.

TT_TT

"Reborn, isn't it better if we just do something about this situation than going to school and act as if nothing is going on?" Tsuna runs as he talks to himself.

"Don't worry, after this we'll go somewhere." Reborn suddenly appeared from nowhere. Tsuna was surprised. He never thought that Reborn was with him.

"Where did you come from? Why do you keep on popping from one place to another? Geez!"

"Aren't you supposed to be used to it now? Anyway, just do your part at the test so we'll have no problem in the pursuit."

*Future*

Tsuna was in a huge and spacious room with a grand sofa set, a huge bed, a computer and a laptop on the table. He was sitting comfortably on the bed. His expressions were very troubling. It's full of fear and insecurity. He's so worried.

A knock broke his silent moment. The door opened and there appears Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun! Why are you-

"Juudaime, I'm glad you're safe. I'm really sorry if I did not manage to defeat that guy and we weren't able to find Yuuki. Please forgive me."

"Gokudera-kun, why are you up here? You shouldn't move a lot or else your wounds will open and bleed."

"Juudaime…" Gokudera wore a "down" face. He apologized again as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, boss."

"You shouldn't apologize. It's not your fault. There is nothing for you to apologize. You need to go back to your room and rest."

A man went inside the room and bowed at Tsuna. The man said that he was looking for the wounded guardian of storm. Gokudera and the man went out of the room and Reborn appears.

"That man was a member of the Vongola Medical Group that takes care of all the injured people in the Vongola. You were the one who established this group. You haven't change over these years."

"Reborn…" Tsuna said after having a look at Reborn. "What should I do now?"

Reborn went out of the room as he says, "Yamamoto and Ryohei are alright now, so calm yourself for now. We'll discuss that later."

*Past*

"Yuu-kun, I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun, do you want to go shopping with me?" Nana asked the kids. They certainly wanted to go with Mama-n so all of them went out of the house.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san wants ice cream, Mama-n!" Lambo said.

"Okay, I'll buy you ice cream. How about you, I-pin-chan? Yuu-kun?"

"I want chocolate!" Yuuki said, raising his right arm.

"Strawberry please." I-pin points at the strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Lambo-san wants all of them but now I want the grape flavor." Lambo said.

Nana happily buys all the said flavors and they continue to walk in the streets. BUT they don't know that someone was watching over them from afar.

TT_TT

Three o'clock in the afternoon. That means that it is dismissal time in Tsuna's school. Gokudera and Yamamoto approached Tsuna and they went out of the school building together. Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Good, we're complete. Tsuna, how's the test?" Reborn asked.

"Err… good enough, I guess." Tsuna replied, looking away.

"Mark your words. Let us go and meet that someone now. It's about time to make action."

"Where are we going anyway? to Shoichi's apartment?" Yamamoto asked.

"You'll know once we get there."

They walked on a different direction. They were not sure who they'll meet. But knowing Reborn, it must have been important and it could help Tsuna in his problem. A few minutes later, they arrived at a tall apartment building. They went inside it and into the elevator. Reborn pressed the 5th floor. They were as quiet when the elevator went up. They went in front of a door with the number 507. Reborn pressed the doorbell and the door slowly opened. A familiar person went and greeted them with a smile.

"SPANNER?" the three said in unison.

"Oh, the Vongola is here. That was fast, Arcobaleno." Spanner said with a quiet chuckle. They shook hands because in this present time, they finally met. "Come in and join me in this wonderful tea." He said showing a pack of Japanese green tea.

They came inside and sat on a low table. The apartment was quite huge for a single person.

"Wow! Spanner, you look so young." Tsuna complimented.

"Of course I am. This is ten years before your time. Anyway, as what the Arcobaleno said about your situation, I hurriedly went here to help you. Besides, I wanted to know how things turned out like this." Spanner started as he serves tea cups on them. "Is Irie coming here?"

"He should be here by now." Reborn answered as he sips the tea. A doorbell suddenly went in.

"I'll get it." Gokudera said as he went out of the Toilet. It was Irie, catching for breath. "Wh-wha?"

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost in my way here." Irie said as he went inside.

"But I gave you the address and direction with accurate information. Nice seeing you, Shoichi." Spanner said as he shook hands with him.

"Yeah." Shoichi smiled.

"He didn't get lost. He was chased by a dog on his way here." Reborn said, seemed to be reading Irie's mind. Irie just coughed to clear his throat and sat down beside Tsuna.

"This is like a reunion. How nice." Yamamoto commented.

"I was wondering what we can do to bring everything back to normal. I mean, how Yuuki and I are going back to the future if the knowledge in this era is still undergoing progress."Tsuna started.

"I had been studying time travel for 2 years, but I did not take it seriously. Time travel needs the gravitational energy of a black hole in the outer space. And until now, no one could make a time machine. This will be a difficult task." Irie said.

"Where were you before you arrived in the present, Vongola?" Spanner asked.

"I was in a dark room. I saw a time machine and I guess that transported me here."

"Can you remember the features of that machine? Can you describe it to us?"

"It has a lot of buttons and a screen. Place, time, other information are found there. There was a compartment where I got in to and then a large red button which I think is the button to do the time traveling."

"Maybe we could make something do detect that machine. Like for example, we'll get a sample from Tsuna-kun and use that to know the exact time where he was in and WAIT! I have an idea, Spanner. But I don't know if this is possible." Irie said.

"What is it?"

"We'll examine Lambo's Ten year Bazooka and make something that resembles it but we need to adjust the time that will match Tsuna's time. We'll be able to do that if we have enough equipment."

"That's a good idea. That will be possible."

"We can ask for a help from the Vongola Investigating Group but we'll need to ask the Ninth for his permission." Reborn said.

"I'll write a letter for him. I need to do everything to bring everything back. Not only I want Yuuki and I to return to the future, I am also worried for my past self." Tsuna said.

*Future*

Arrived at the Vongola Head Quarters after hearing that the Decimo arrived unharmed, he immediately went to the meeting room to tell them his understanding about the unknown time travel.

"Where is the Vongola Decimo? Allow me to meet him."

"I'm sorry, Sir. We cannot allow anyone to enter this room."

"Is that so? Then please tell Tsuna that Irie Shoichi is here to deliver something for him."

The man went inside and then after a few seconds, the door opened and Irie went inside the room.

"Irie, you came?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you came back safely, Tsuna. Oh yeah, the time travel that I detected, only half of the original energy was used in the time travel not like Tsunayoshi's before. There must be a part of something that switches places."

"Correct."

"Eh?"

"You're correct. Actually the Tsuna over here is the past Tsuna. He switched places with his future self."

"EEHHH?"

After a pause and a lot of questions from Irie, he finally recovered from that.

"So that's what happened. I never knew such time travel could happen." Irie said, still shocked.

"So do you think you could help me again, Irie?" Tsuna asked.

"I always want to help the Vongola. Now, I'll need Spanner's knowledge as well as Giannini's."

"Thank you, Irie."

"Don't worry, Juudaime. I will do my best to make sure everything goes well." Giannini said.

"Less your worries. So what do you plan now, Tsuna?" Reborn said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the boss, and we're in the middle of a mafia war. They must have figured out that Yuuki isn't there. The vassal boss must be very frustrated by now. We still need to get ready for any surprise attacks."

"Tss. He's the brat more than ten years in the past. What can he do…?" Squalo blurted and was cut by Tsuna's sudden seriousness.

"Frankly speaking, I am scared. There are a lot of questions inside my head. I feel nervous and I'm worried about everything. I don't know how I became a mafia boss in the future though I keep on saying that I won't join any mafia groups. I am 'No Good Tsuna', I always thought about that before. But since the day I met Reborn, I had a lot of friends who were always beside me. They fight for the sake of everyone. As I can see now, they were hurt because they wanted to protect the future me and Yuuki. As the 'Dame-Tsuna', I wanted to go back to my time and escape from this madness but I can't just do that. Now I plan to stop this nonsense conflict and protect everyone. If we were able to do that, we can do something about how I could return to the past." Tsuna said.

"Not bad." Reborn said. "Giannini, contact Spanner and tell him about this. Send him here."

"Understood!"

"We can discuss about the next plan now." Reborn added. "Since four of the Vongola Guardians were hurt and seem to be unable to fight, we'll need backups. Can you think of anyone, Tsuna?"

"Wha- how about… The Varia! They helped us earlier."

"Is that alright, Squalo?" Reborn faced him.

"I wonder how that stupid boss will react."Squalo said.

A call appeared. Giannini connected the line immediately.

"Who was it, Giannini?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna still can't identify who it was, until the screen made an image of a close friend of Tsuna. Tsuna made a shocking expression to see that that someone he knew, even ten years in the future, will call him- by that name!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... ( ^ _ ^ )**


	11. Chapter 11: Fear

[Chapter 11: Fear]

*Future*

"Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!"

"Oh, he called." Reborn commented.

"Could it be he's, COZART ENMA?" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright? I heard you had a fight with the Utenza Family."

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine, although many were hurt." Tsuna replied.

"It's good to know you all are alive." Enma replied with relief. He noticed Tsuna's expression. "What happened next?"

"Huh?"

"After you came back there, what else happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look serious. Did something else happen?"

"You see…"

"If you really want to know, visit us here." Reborn intruded. "We'll let you know everything, that is if you only want to be involved."

Enma did not speak. He sensed that something else really did happen. It's obvious in Tsuna's eyes and his actions.

*Past*

Yuuki, I-pin, and Lambo are enjoying their ice creams as they walk together with Nana in the shopping district. As they happily marches side-by-side, two cute girls surprised them. They were startled and smiled as soon as they saw the two girls.

"Haru! Kyoko!" Lambo and I-pin happily shouted.

"Hello, Girls!" Nana greeted putting her usual smile. "What brings you in this place?"

"We were just inside that cake shop when we saw you passing by." Kyoko said, pointing at the cake shop. She looked at Yuuki who is silently eating his chocolate ice cream. "Hi, Yuuki-kun!"

"H-hello." Yuuki shyly said. His face started blushing as he looked away from his stare at Kyoko.

"We bought a lot of cakes today. We plan on sharing these cakes with you if you don't mind." Haru said to Nana.

"Splendid! And I just got this tea." Nana answered.

All of them were very happy chattering but they just can't notice that someone is following and watching them.

Tsuna went home with Yamamoto and Gokudera. They stayed at his room. They were silent. They couldn't find any topic to start. They just sat around the table as they stare at it.

"So quiet." Yamamoto spoke. "Tsuna, how is Future? Is there a lot of difference between now and the future?"

Finally they have a topic to discuss on. After all the worries and preparations that aren't completed, they were able to come up with a topic that they can talk comfortably.

"Future? Hmm. A lot of things happened and changed during my time. You went to the Future once, right?"

"Well yeah, but I was just wondering what will happen next after the time we were there."

Tsuna smiled. "A lot of changes happened. But nothing changed in your future selves."

"Is the future me remained loyal to you and the Vongola?" Gokudera asked with eyes of a 5 year old kid.

"Ah, yeah. You were still beside me and act as the fearful hurricane bomb Storm Guardian of Vongola."

"That's a relief. My goal is to be your useful right hand man forever!" Gokudera exclaimed with burning eyes.

Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed silently.

"There goes your 'right hand man' thingy again, Gokudera. Haha." Yamamoto commented.

"Shut up you baseball nut."

"It's really good to have you guys beside me every time. I'm blessed to have friends like you." Tsuna said. He suddenly switched his expression. "I really wish that everyone is doing fine there."

The door downstairs opened.

"Oka-san and the others must be here now." Tsuna said as he rose to check on his mother and the others.

Tsuna went down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. He was expecting them to be in there. But when he arrived there, there is no one. He looked at the living room. No one is there. He began searching in the other rooms. No one is there either. But why did the door opened? Who could have entered the house? Was it just Tsuna's imagination? Is he just hallucinating? Is he just stressed? No. Tsuna's intuition says "No". Someone entered the house. He knew it. He began his search again around the house, even though he doesn't know what to look for. Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to go down to check on Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto spoke as he stood beside the door of the kitchen. "Auntie?" he looked everywhere and thought, "Where is everyone? I thought they arrived home."

"Juudaime! What are you looking for?" Yamamoto could hear Gokudera ask Tsuna in the living room. "What were you reading?"

Yamamoto stood next to Gokudera as they look at Tsuna in curiosity. Tsuna doesn't know how to act anymore. He felt like something is wrong. He felt like he had to look for something. He felt like something had happened.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Is something the matter? Where are Auntie and the others? I thought they arrived."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know. I feel like I need to find mom and the others now. I feel something uncomfortable. I don't even understand."

"Something is happening with Auntie and the others?" Yamamoto confirmed. "Then, let's go and find them now."

"They're no where in the house but I heard the door opened. I saw this note on the table. It says 'I'll get everything from you.' We need to find them. Maybe they're in the shopping district." Tsuna said.

The three of them went out of the house and they are on their way to the shopping district. After a few minutes, Nana and the others arrived at the house. They went straight to the kitchen and prepared the tea and the cakes. They act as if nothing is happening. They gladly enjoy their cakes and teas. Tsuna and the others were busy finding his mom. He never thought that his mom arrived home already. He was dead worried about everyone. And the note on the table still bothers him. Who could have written it? Who could have thought of that not funny prank? It isn't Lambo's handwriting or I-pin's. It's definitely not his mom's. There are no reasons for his mom to write that and leave it there in the table. It is from someone. Someone outside his family. Someone he may not know. He has the feeling of fear in that note. And he wishes he could find his mom right now so he could calm and feel the greatness of relief.

Tsuna decided to return to his house, wishing he could finally see everyone smiling there. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with worry. They still don't know what exactly is happening. When they arrived home Tsuna wore a wide smile in his face after he saw his mom's footwear. He hurriedly went to the kitchen and saw no one but Nana's shopping bags. He went to the living room and found plates of cake and teas on the table. Only that it was in a mess and that no one is there. No one. His wide smile banished and started to worry. He walked towards the messy table and saw another note.

Dearest Vongola Decimo,

I have your Mom and your other friends in my care. Don't worry I'll treat them well only if you agree to my terms. If you want them safe and alive, come at our homeland and meet with me. We'll play a little game which I call "Base battle." You won't handle this game without your Guardians right? You can bring them with you but you have to remember, if you want your mom and your friends alive, you have to be more careful in your actions. I am expecting you after a week.

Utenza Boss,

Leandro

"Utenza?" Tsuna was shocked. "Utenza Family?"


	12. Chapter 12: Beginning of a War

[Chapter 12: Beginning of a War]

*Past*

"It's a declaration of war." Reborn said. "This letter is a declaration of a mafia war. This means that there will be a mafia war in the Future and now between Vongola and Utenza. This is bad."

"What are we going to do now, Reborn?"

"I send the letter that you made to the Ninth this morning. We'll wait for his reply." Reborn turned around and smiled. "Looks like Iemitsu and Basil arrived from Italy."

"They're coming home?"

"They already knew the whole situation. The Ninth must've told him. It's good that Basil is here. Your body is still in the progressing stage. Although you are the Tsuna from the future, your current body doesn't fit your knowledge in battle. We need to train you."

"As well as the other Guardians." A voice said.

"Dad? Basil? That was fast!"

"Good afternoon, Sawada-dono." Basil bowed.

"It's good to see you again, Tsuna." Iemitsu said. Suddenly his expression changed. "We need to start the preparations, Reborn. We need to gather the seven Guardians and send them in Italy before one week. I've arranged everything regarding Shoichi's case."

"He'll go with us?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, silly! We need his mechanical knowledge during the war. Also Spanner's. They have the memories from the future remember?" Reborn said.

"Dad, about Mom I-"

"You don't have to think about it. We'll do this to save her and the others."Iemitsu patted Tsuna on the shoulders.

"I'm going to involve the past selves of my guardians again huh?" Tsuna said.

"You have no choice. It's indicated in the letter."

"I guess I'll send them here and discuss about this." Tsuna said, with heavy breaths.

"As soon as possible. We don't have much time left. You have to start training tomorrow." Reborn said.

*Future*

Tsuna, Reborn, and the others were inside the meeting room of the Vongola Head Quarters. They were discussing about the plans incase of an attack from the Utenza Family. Tsuna hated the idea of the Mafia war but he can't escape this reality. He must protect his family since it is his current position. It is confirmed that Varia will work under Tsuna's command as well as the Cavellone Family. Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was the Shimon Family. Enma walked forward.

"Let me help you with this one, Tsuna-kun." Enma said.

"We, the Shimon Family, will accept any commands made by the Vongola Decimo. We will join you in this mafia war." Adelhyde added.

"Enma-kun." Tsuna looked at Enma's willingness in helping him. "Thank you."

They changed few of the original plans and discussed it. With four forces against one, they should have the confidence to win.

Someone opened the door again. It was Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei standing side by side. They looked better than before.

"We won't allow you to let us sit around here. We want to fight again too, Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"But-"

Tsuna felt the humiliation that his three friends felt. They wanted to fight again to avenge themselves from such humiliation.

"Be sure to make your wounds heal first. I want you healthy." Reborn said.

"Of course, Reborn!" the three answered.

"Good, now that we are complete, we shall discuss this plan now." Reborn started. "If the Utenza attacked us inside the Vongola Head Quarters, we should leave the Varia and the Cavellone Family in here to defeat them. Vongola and Shimon will head to the Utenza base to look for the time machine. As what Irie told us, this device will be connected to the machine and it will store all the data. If the worse occurs, fight with all your strength and defeat those who are needed to be defeated."

"If another worse thing happened in the Utenza base, we'll send some of the Varia to be backups." Reborn continued. "Once we get the data into the device, we must return it back to the Head Quarters for Irie to examine then when the battle is over, he will do something about Tsuna's return to the past."

"Tsuna's return to the past?" Enma asked.

"Oh, right. Enma doesn't know yet." Tsuna remembered.

"What was this about the past?" Enma asked again.

"We'll you see…"

"The brat is the brat from more than ten years in the past." Squalo said. "Now that you know already, let's go back to the main topic."

"We don't know how it happened, that is why we are doing this to know." Reborn turned to Enma. "The Tsuna over here is the Tsuna from the past."

"I am from the time after the battle with Daemon Spade."

*Past*

Tsuna gathered some of his Guardians. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were in his house. He told them all about what had happened. Ryohei was so frustrated.

"SAWADA! How dare you involve Kyoko again?" Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's collar and pulled him. "You have done this before and now you're doing this again?"

"Onii-san, it's not that I wanted this. I did not even know this will happen. Just like you, I am also frustrated. Very frustrated."

Ryohei saw the anger inside Tsuna's eyes. He let him go and sat down.

"What are we going to do now? How am I going to calm mother about the disappearance of Kyoko?" Ryohei asked.

"First we have to calm down. We won't be able to focus if all we're going to do is to get mad." Tsuna said. "Tell your mother that Kyoko is on a school trip."

"How can mother believe on that?"

"Focus Ryohei."

All of them looked at the door and saw-

"Master Pao Pao!" Ryohei suddenly said.

"PAOoooooo!" It was actually Reborn dressed as a boxer with an elephant thing on his head."You just need to convince your mother that Kyoko is alright and she is on a school trip. You have to do this so you can focus on your training tomorrow."

"Training?" Yamamoto suddenly entered the discussion.

"All of you will start training tomorrow in preparation for the Base Battle. After that, we'll go to Italy before Sunday. So be prepared."

"How about Hibari and Mukuro? They are guardians too." Gokudera asked.

"Tsuna will handle that." Reborn smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't have the time to think of the negative.

"Yeah, I'll handle that." Tsuna said. "Sorry for involving you and Kyoko here again, Onii-san."

"We'll just have to do our best to save everyone again. I won't lose, Sawada." Ryohei smiled and patted him in the shoulder. "But if you do something wrong that will hurt Kyoko, you'll pay."

Tsuna smiled and said, "I will definitely save everyone."


	13. Chapter 13: Training

[Chapter 13: Training]

*Past*

Tsuna went to school earlier than usual. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei gathered in the rooftop with Tsuna. They discussed about the training that Reborn has been mentioning.

Reborn showed from no where and jumped in front of them.

"In conducting your training, each of you will have your home tutors again." Reborn started. "The tutors are: Colonnello for Ryohei, Squalo for Yamamoto and Dr. Shamal for Gokudera."

"Dr. Shamal again?"Gokudera reacted.

"Squalo will tutor me?" Yamamoto plainly asked. "Is he here in Japan?"

"I don't know." Reborn replied.

Meanwhile, in a stormy sea lies a traveling ship containing products that are being delivered in Japan. The captain of the ship nervously operates the ship. He looked at the pointy thing that is being pointed at him. A sword.

"Is this boat heading Japan?" the man holding the sword asked. The captain of the ship cannot reply properly because of nervousness.

"VOI! I'm talking to you!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes!"

"Good. Continue that. Don't mind me." Squalo said as he sat down near the door with a grumpy face. They are having a very scary trip going to Japan.

"Wait for me, baseball nerd. I'll teach you a lot of lessons." He thought as he smiled a scary smile.

"I'm glad it's master again."

"How about Tsuna's tutor?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's you and Basil again right, Reborn?" Tsuna guessed.

"Correct. And Hibari's tutor will be Dino." Reborn looked up. "Train hard, Hibari."

Hibari was looking down at them with sharp eyes. Hibari focuses his eyes on Tsuna. He jumped down and walked towards Tsuna.

"You seemed different today. Improvement in your strength?" Hibari spoke.

"Not at all, Hibari. That is why I'm going to train hard." Tsuna replied. It is really weird for Tsuna to talk to Hibari comfortably. He doesn't seem to freak around Hibari anymore. But it's rather interesting for Hibari.

"I'm looking forward for some more." was the last thing that Hibari said and he exited.

"Sorry I'm late, Kora!" Colonnello said. He was being lifted by his bird in the air.

"Yeah you are."

"No time to waste. Let's go Ryohei." Colonnello said, ignoring Reborn's comment.

"Now? Wait. Where are we going, Master?"

"Near the sea. Let's go!"

The two left the group.

"Let's not waste time too. Let's start now. Go with the tutors assigned to you and start training." Reborn told them. "Tsuna, let's go now. Basil is waiting for us."

"Ugh. Wh-where am I?" Kyoko whispered to herself.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan! Thank god you're awake." Haru said hugging Kyoko tightly.

"Haru-chan. Where are we?"

"I don't know either. Auntie, I-pin-chan, Yuuki-kun and Lambo-kun are not awake yet." Haru said, her voice was quavering.

They were in a wide room, a very nice wide room. You can tell that the owner of the house is rich. Kyoko tried to open the door but it's locked. She looked through the window. She's not familiar with the place as well as Haru as she stood next to Kyoko.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan and Tsuna-kun will save us. I'm sure." Kyoko said as she faces Haru.

"Tsuna, I know you are capable of doing advance techniques in fighting since you have a lot of experiences. I just want to remind you to avoid using those all the time. Your body might not handle it. What we are going to do now is to work on your stamina and to control your flames in each technique that you might use." Reborn explained. "Your X-burner uses a lot of flames. If you use it more often in this time, you'll lose a lot of energy and you won't be able to fight. But if something likes that happens…"

"I'll use Zero Point Breakthrough Custom to get the flame of the enemy."Tsuna continued.

"What will you do if you got no time to balance the flames inside you? You will be distracted by the enemy's attacks."

"I'll just figure that out in real combat."Tsuna said.

"You're a lot different now, Tsuna. I see that you have matured over more than ten years in the future. Good for you as the boss." Reborn complimented. "Now, let's begin. Basil will test your combat skills."

Basil and Tsuna both swallowed pills. Blue flame appeared on Basil's forehead. Orange flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead.

"Let's go!" Tsuna said as he flies towards Basil. Basil was able to avoid Tsuna's punch. The two of them fought with great speed and strength.

"Tsuna has gotten faster. What do you think, Iemitsu?" Reborn said.

"Tsuna has really matured. And I see he became a great boss."Iemitsu said. "This situation reminds me of the preparation in the Ring Battle. Do you remember?"

"How could I ever forget about that? That is when Tsuna began to grow up as a man."Reborn said. Iemitsu smiled and agreed to Reborn. They watched the two silently.

…

"Reborn said to find our tutors but," Yamamoto said as he sat down on a bench. "How am I going to find Squalo?"

Yamamoto doesn't know where to find Squalo. While he was thinking earlier he was approached by a baseball club member and asked him to play. He can't decline his kohai so he started playing and teaching. He played for almost an hour.

"I guess baseball is another way of training my speed in handling swords. Haha!" Yamamoto said as he drinks water.

"VOI! What the hell are you doing?" Squalo appeared. He was standing on a thin fence that divides the field from outside the school. He jumped down and punched Yamamoto.

"Wha-why did you do that?" Yamamoto asked, touching his face where Squalo hit him.

"You can never compare that stupid baseball bat to a sword, you hear me? A sword is more powerful than that thing!"

"Now now… you have to calm down, Squalo, or you'll attract some attention." Yamamoto weakly smiled.

"Who cares about what other people say? Anyway, we'll start training now!"

"Wh-where?"

"Somewhere wild!"

…

"You've been working out everyday, right Ryohei? Kora!" Colonnello asked.

"Of course, Master! I have to maintain my body to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"I see. Your cells are fine. I guess you became stronger now. That's good for you Ryohei."

"What are we going to do now, Master?"

"I'll test your sense of feeling and alertness. I'll shoot you from different directions and you should be able to dodge my toy bullets." Colonnello explained. He brought out a piece of cloth and gave it to Ryohei.

"What's this for?"

"In this test, you have to cover your eyes. Remember if you can't dodge my bullets, you'll be fried. KORA!"Colonnello said. "Now let's start. KORA!"

Colonnello flew away as Ryohei ties the cloth around his head covering his eyes. He concentrated and focused on the sounds of his surroundings. Colonnello shoot his first bullet. Ryohei realized it was from his left but he wasn't so sure. So he stepped to his right anyway and fell down. The bullet fell on the ground just inches away Ryohei. It was a close call.

"You have to stay focus, Ryohei. If not, you'll be killed."Colonnello warned him. Ryohei stood up.

"I'm ready, Master!"

…

Gokudera was standing in front of their school clinic. He was actually there to ask Dr. Shamal to train him again but his pride couldn't.

"Why will I have to be trained by him again? I'm sure he'll just refuse if I ask him." Gokudera silently spoke as he sat down near beside the door. He lighted a stick of cigarette and placed it to his mouth.

"I'll ask him anyway." He said.

The door suddenly opened and Dr. Shamal went out of the room. He saw Gokudera sitting down and asked him what was he doing. Gokudera stood up and threw his cigarette.

"Shamal, please train me again." Gokudera bowed. But inside him, he was being tortured. It is not in his personality to beg Shamal for anything. But he has to do this so he could train and protect his boss.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you to help me in my training again."

"Again? You want me to sacrifice my time chasing girls just to train you? No way." Shamal selfishly said.

"What? But didn't Reborn-san inform you that you are going to train me?"

"No. So go away and I'm out for some girls."

"Wait wait wait! Ah forget it! You won't accept anyway." Gokudera walked in different direction thinking that he should just train by himself. "I can do that. Why seek help from anyone?"

He skipped classes just like what he is supposed to do. He went to the same place where he trains with his dynamites. He thought of all his weak points silently.

"Maybe I should train more on my speed. Aiming at targets? Hmm…and stamina."He thought aloud. "I should probably go home early to master new techniques in my Sistema C.I.A."

…

Tsuna and the gang started their training. Dino came to Namimori School and meet with Hibari. Hibari challenges Dino for a fight again. And that was the start of their training.

"Will they be alright?" Iemitsu finally asked.

"I don't know..."Reborn said. "Vongola is more powerful than the Utenza. But Tsuna and the others must remember that there are many mysteries behind Utenza. They should be careful."

"I heard some rumors about the fight over the throne. It was beginning to be out of control. According to the note that Tsuna received, Leandro is the Utenza boss. I don't have any idea why would Leandro think of having a mafia war. Why would he involve Vongola?"Iemitsu said.

"Not to mention, what does he want from Tsuna? Tsuna isn't the boss of Vongola yet." Reborn wondered aloud. "After the battle with Daemon Spade, Vongola Nono was asked to postpone the Inheritance Ceremony by Tsuna."

"You're right."

Tsuna and Basil continue to fight.

*Future*

Meanwhile in the Future, the injured guardians continue to rest just to heal their wounds and to stock a lot of energy. The others always take their time to the meeting room. Tsuna let Enma and the gang to stay at the Vongola Head Quarters.


	14. Chapter 14: To Italy!

[Chapter 14: To Italy!]

*Past*

Tsuna and the others continued to train with the help of their tutors. Gokudera was training by himself at first but when he was training alone in his training place, Dr. Shamal finally agreed to waste his time with Gokudera. Gokudera still doesn't know why Shamal started training him but it doesn't matter anymore.

It is Friday night. After the day's training everyone decided to go to Yamamoto's Sushi Shop to eat dinner. It was a treat by Yamamoto's dad for their trip to Italy. Yamamoto's dad doesn't know that what they were going to Italy for is a mafia war.

"We are here now, dad." Yamamoto said as he slides the door. Everyone greeted Yamamoto's dad.

"Oh, you're all here finally. Come seat and I'll make plenty of sushi for you. I bet you are hungry preparing for tomorrow's flight. Haha!" Yamamoto's dad said.

Everyone sat around a table. Tsuna thanked Yamamoto's dad for the sushi.

"You don't have to. I just wish you have a great trip there in Italy." Yamamoto's dad said as he makes sushi. Yamamoto serves water for everyone. "Come to think of it, why would you go there in the middle of the semester? Is it really something important that you have to go to Italy?"

Everyone became silent after what Yamamoto's dad asked. Tsuna finally came up with a reason.

"I won a lottery prize. It is a trip to Italy for 10. I was very lucky to have won it. Who could have imagined such great prize ever exists. Haha!" Tsuna laughed. Some of them laughed.

"Yeah you're right. What kind of lottery is that? I think I want to try it out."

Everyone became silent again. This time, Tsuna doesn't know what to say.

"Come on, Pops. Knock off the questions now. Let's just enjoy eating sushi." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Now who wants this shrimp?"

While they were eating, Tsuna remembered about his Mist Guardian.

"Reborn, does Mukuro know that we're going to Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. But Chrome knows. She'll come tomorrow at the airport don't worry."Reborn said as he gulps.

"Chrome? Another dangerous place awaits her."Tsuna sighed.

"She's needs to go with us. She has the Vongola ring."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Dino will take care of Hibari so don't worry. We'll definitely see Hibari in Italy."Reborn added.

"Oh yeah, what kind of reason did Irie made to his mom?"

"Your Dad arranged that for me. He told my mother that I have a free trip to Italy. I was sponsored by VF-Tech. Group Italy, a very amazing technology company in Italy. I guess that your dad only made that up. I mean I never heard about VF-tech group Italy." Irie said.

"Well, there _is_ VF-tech group Italy. It really exists. It's actually called the Vongola Family Technology Group branch Italy."Reborn said.

They were surprised.

"But it's not known in the public. It's only inside the Vongola." He added.

"How about Spanner? He just came here in Japan." Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but this situation is a lot more important. I can go back here whenever I like it."Spanner answered.

"Oh yeah, we've been very busy this past few days but I haven't heard about my sister. Is she in Juudaime's house?"Gokudera finally spoke.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen Bianchi. Where is she this whole time?"Tsuna asked Reborn.

"She was home last Wednesday and I told her what happened to mama-n and the others so she hurried outside and flew back to Italy."Reborn stated.

"That's reckless!" Gokudera commented.

"Don't worry. She's going to be a spy. She'll help us." Reborn said with a grin in his face.

Tsuna remained silent as the gathering went on. He continues eating sushi and when his eyes laid on Gokudera, who is seating at his right side, he began to speak.

"What are you doing, Gokudera-kun?"Tsuna asked, still has the sushi in his mouth.

"Oh this is nothing, Juudaime. I was just writing some notes about my strategy plan in fighting." Gokudera answered with a smile as he removes his eye glasses.

He saw Spanner busying himself in his laptop. Ryohei was talking loudly and laughing with the rest. Irie was finally smiling. It's good that Irie has become comfortable with everyone. Yamamoto was making his carefree laugh on Basil's amazement in Japan's culture like how "Sushi" is very likable. Reborn was chitchatting with Iemitsu, who is drinking liquor. From Tsuna's friends, he realized something. They are very attached to one another. He has wonderful friends to be with him. Although they have their own dreams and goals in life, they will risk their lives just to help their friends. The laughter that they share will always be there. The bond among them will never be broken. Tsuna smiled. The others noticed his smile with full of emotions. They also smiled as they look at him without noticing.

The next day, Tsuna was checking his bag if he had brought all of his needs. He went out of the house and he saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Spanner, and Irie. They came smiling at Tsuna with a brave and determined expression.

"Let's go, Tsuna." Reborn said.

When he was ready to go and leave the house, he looked at his house one more time.

"I will definitely bring them back here." He said then looked at his left hand and slowly closed it. "And then, Yuuki and I will return back to our time."

A black expensive car was waiting for them. It was from Dino. They went inside the car. Iemitsu and Basil was already inside.

"Dino is with Hibari. He apologized for not coming here directly to fetch you."Iemitsu said. Everyone answered "That's okay."

They arrived at the Airport. There they saw Dino and Hibari waiting for them. Dino waves as he greeted his brother, Tsuna, and the rest.

"Wait! What about Chrome? Isn't she coming?" Gokudera said.

"Are you blind?" a voice said. It was Ken eating lollipop.

"Sorry, are we late?" Chikusa calmly asked.

"No, you're just in time." Reborn answered.

"Good morning, boss." Chrome greeted.

They went on to a private plane (probably owned by Dino). They got a very luxurious plane. They sat down and fastened their seatbelts. The plane started to move.

"I guess you hadn't had enough sleep. You may sleep for a while. The trip will be long." Dino suggested.

*Future*

"It has been almost a week, and nothing happened." Tsuna silently said as he looked at the sky from the bench where he was sitting on.

"Isn't that great?" Enma said as he blocks Tsuna's vision of the sky with his head.

"Enma-kun." Enma sat down beside Tsuna. "Yeah you're right and it reliefs me a little."

"We are here to help you so don't worry. Remember it's 4 against 1. Although I don't know if Utenza has other mafia groups siding with them."Enma said.

"Yeah. Maybe I should look at the bright side sometimes. You know how much I worry since I arrived here in the future."

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma looked at him with pity.

"I wonder what the others are doing at this moment. You know, the others in my time…"

"I bet they were doing something to help you return back to the past. I wish my past self could help you."

"But you came back to Italy after the…" Tsuna did not continue. Enma smiled on him.

"You don't have to worry about that event. It's all in the past. It's all a big mistake and misunderstanding." Enma said. "And even if Shimon came back to Italy after that battle, it'll be good if Shimon will help. Remember what I've told you before we go back to Italy?"

"To tell you if there is anything you could help in the Vongola and you'll tell me if there is anything the Vongola could help for you."Tsuna answered.

"I wish your future self could remember asking for help to Shimon. Haha." Enma said.

"I think he will."

*Past*

"Aaachoo…!" Tsuna sneezed in the middle of a great silence inside the plane.

"Did you catch a cold?" Reborn asked.

"No. I don't know why I just sneezed."

"Someone remembered you!" Basil interrupted. "There's a saying like that so maybe it is like that."

"Haha, he may be right."Yamamoto commented.

"And who could have remembered him? A girl?" Ryohei asked.

Everyone became silent. They stared at each other with different meanings.

"You might be thinking of Tsuna secretly?" Ryohei asked Gokudera.

"What? I mean…" Gokudera doesn't know how to react. He thought that if he says NO his boss might think badly of him.

"Speaking of girls, Tsuna I was wondering who Yuuki's mother is?" Yamamoto finally asked.

Everyone became very interested and they glued their eyes own Tsuna. Tsuna was sitting calmly his head was being supported by his left hand. The rest was very eager to know.

"She must be a very cute and smart girl, right my son?" Iemitsu said with a laugh.

"Yes. She is." Tsuna laughed. Everyone is being impatient and the plane became noisier and noisier.

"I wonder if I should really tell you about my girl. If I say it now, maybe my past self will never have the guts to do the move to posses her." Tsuna thought aloud.

"Is it someone we know?" Ryohei asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tsuna answered.

"Let me guess. Is it between your two chicks, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan?" Iemitsu joked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I won't tell you." Tsuna said.

"Whoa! That's my boy! So who?"

"Still, I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It'll be uninteresting if I tell you."

"How mean." All of them said with disappointment.

"Reborn, you already knew who it was right? Tell us!" Iemitsu forcefully begged.

"You'll know it too someday."

"Unfair."

"Don't worry. She's very cute, kind, smart, and totally my love interest. She's great." Tsuna said as he turns red.

Hibari came down from the second floor (Dino's plane has two floors).

"You're all noisy. You're disturbing my sleep." He coldly said.

"Now now, we were just having fun." Yamamoto said.

"You should join us too, Hibari." Ryohei added.

"I really don't want to go with you since I don't want to be mistaken that I am ganging up with you."

"Sorry, Hibari. We'll be a little silent now."Tsuna said calmly. Hibari stared at him and turned back.

"I'll bite you to death if you make a louder noise than that."

Then Hibari went up.

"Sorry guys, I think it was my fault that he had that cold attitude today."Dino apologized.

A few hours later, they had arrived in Italy. They feel a tingling feeling inside their body. In other words, they are very excited. They were excited about Italy, excited about the adventures and stuffs. A car was waiting at them in the airport.

"Welcome to Italy, Vongola Decimo and the guests. We are here to escort you to the headquarters." A kind man wearing normal clothes said. They went inside the car and they traveled all the way to Sicily. They arrived as they were welcomed by almost all of the men inside the mansion. They were shown in a guest room and let them stay there for a while. Vongola Nono arrived in the room and greeted everyone. He walked towards Tsuna and shook hands with him.

"It's been so long since I last saw you. It's good to see you, Decimo." Nono said.

"Yes. It's been so long." Tsuna shook hands with him.

Nono greeted Decimo's guardians. He was also introduced to Irie and Spanner. A man suddenly interrupts and told them that Tsuna and the gang can proceed to their rooms.

"You must be very tired because of the long trip. You can rest first. We'll let you know if it is dinner time already." Nono said.

While Tsuna stays at his room, he grabbed the paper and the pen on top of the table and started writing. He was going to write a letter for someone. After that a knock was heard and he opened it. It was Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

"This place is so big to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Haha. Tsuna's family really is rich and wealthy." Yamamoto commented.

"Of course he is." Gokudera said.

"That's not it. I just happen to inherit this in the future. That's all." He said. Everyone smiled at him.

"We are being summoned by Vongola Nono, Juudaime. It's dinner already."Gokudera said.

They went to the dining room all together. The room was huge and has a very large and long table. It can fit until twenty people. They were introduced to Nono's seven guardians and then they were asked to sit. Tsuna gets to sit at the right side of Nono including his guardians and two other friends while Iemitsu sits at the left with Nono's seven guardians. Hibari was not very comfortable sitting. He was obviously irritated. He wanted to go away but he couldn't. I (the author) don't know why ('_ ' ).


End file.
